destino casual
by hikari8735
Summary: Levy creía tener una vida perfecta, tenia un buen trabajo y un buen prometido o eso creía, la vida de Levy se destroza al descubrir que su prometido es infiel, Levy al descubrirlo va a un bar para pasar la pena y ahí conoce a un nuevo hombre, pero ¿que pasara si ese nuevo hombre es el hermano de su ex-prometido? los personajes no son míos son de hiro mashima pero la historia es mia
1. aviso

**Hola estos es un aviso corto**

 **Esta historia está registrada**

 **Esta historia tiene derechos de autor**

 **No se puede copia ni adaptar**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de hiro mashima**

 **Eso es todo :D mañana subo capitulo ;D gracias por leer mi historia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Levy pov**

Ren Akatsuki, el presidente de una gran empresa, millonario, cariñoso, guapo y amable, eso dicen todos, yo también creí que era así, yo Levy Mcgarden era su prometido, si, ya no lo soy porque descubrí quien es en verdad Ren

Un día antes

Levy: hola Ren -dije muy feliz-

Ren: hola Levy –dijo algo enojado-

Levy: ¿paso algo?

Ren: un problema con la empresa

Levy: ¿es grave?

Ren: un poco, pero no te preocupes

Levy: ¿seguro?

Ren: si, pero no podremos salir esta noche a cenar

Levy: no te preocupes

Ren: lo siento

Levy: no te preocupes saldré con Lucy

Ren: bueno

Levy: será mejor que me valla, para que puedas trabajar

Ren: bueno, nos vemos mañana

Levy: si –dije para luego irme-

Ren: ah, Levy espera

Levy: ¿sí? –Dije dándome la vuelta-

Ren: el día de la boda te voy a presentar a alguien

Levy: ¿Quién?

Ren: a mi hermano

Levy: no sabía que tenías un hermano

Ren: bueno medio hermano, tenemos la misma mamá, pero distinto papá

Levy: ¿Cómo se llama?

Ren: lo sabrás el día de la boda

Levy: bueno, ¿era solo eso?

Ren: si

Levy: bueno adiós

Ren: adiós

Me fui y después llame a mi mejor amiga Lucy para salir en la noche, ella como siempre acepto, después de ir a mi casa y arreglarme fui donde me iba a juntar con Lucy

Lucy: llegas tarde Levy

Levy: perdón

Lucy: bueno, vamos muero de hambre

Levy: si

Lucy y yo fuimos a un restaurante bien raro

Lucy: que raro lugar

Levy: pero es bonito

Después de que pedimos, a los minutos nos trajeron nuestras cosas, Lucy y yo empezamos a comer pero al mismo tiempo conversamos de los que no paso en la semana, de repente vi que Lucy se puso tensa y nerviosa

Levy: ¿Qué pasa?

Lucy: dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué no saliste con Ren a cenar hoy?

Levy: dijo que tenía que arreglar algo de la empresa

Lucy: ¿con una mujer?

Levy: no ¿Por qué?

Lucy: mira atrás

Me di media vuelta y veo a Ren cenando con una mujer de pelo rosado, al principio creí que eras por cosas del trabajo pero cuando vi que la beso, mi mundo se acabo

Lucy: yo lo mato

Levy: quiero irme –dije a punto de llorar-

Lucy: espera un momento

Lucy se paró con la copa de vino y se fue donde Ren y le tiro la copa de vino en la ropa, luego le dijo que era un desgraciado y un mal nacido, luego de que Lucy le dijera eso y más cosas nos fuimos

Lucy: ¿estás bien?

Levy: no

Lucy: ¿quieres ir a casa?

Levy: no

Lucy: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Levy: quiero tomar

Lucy: bueno, me han hablado de un bar muy bueno

Levy: ¿Cómo se llama?

Lucy: fairy tail

Levy: ¿fairy tail? Que nombre más raro

Lucy: si, pero es bueno

Levy: bueno si tú lo dices, vamos

Lucy y yo fuimos al bar a tomar, realmente no sé cómo Ren me pudo hacer eso a mi

Lucy: llegamos

Levy: es raro –dije viendo el bar-

Lucy: ¿entramos?

Levy: si

Entramos al bar y nos sentamos en la barra, empecé a tomar para olvidar, no podía creer, estuve tomando 2 horas

Lucy: Levy, hay que irnos

Levy: si quieres vete tú, yo me quedare un rato más

Lucy: bueno, adiós

Levy: adiós

Después de que Lucy se fue estuve 1 hora más tomando

Fin Levy pov

Normal pov

Levy ya estaba borracha por tomar tanto, pero no le importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería olvidar, olvidar a Ren, de repente un hombre se le acerco a Levy

?: ¿No crees que has tomado mucho?

Levy: ¿Quién eres? –dijo mirando al hombre-

?: mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox

Levy: que te importa cuando eh bebido

Gajeel: si sales así, te aseguro que un hombre te va intentar hacerte algo malo

Levy: no me importa nada –dijo triste-

Gajeel: cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

Levy: ¿Por qué debería contarle a un extraño lo que me paso?

Gajeel: para desahogarte ¿tal vez?

Levy: no gracias, no le cuento mis cosas personales a extraños

Dicho esto se paró y se fue a la caja a pagar los tragos, después de pagar los tragos se fue, Gajeel a ver que Levy se fue, Salió y busco su moto

Gajeel: ¿te llevo?

Levy: no, llamare a un taxi

Gajeel. ¿Tienes para pagar un taxi?

Levy. No, la use toda pagando los tragos

Gajeel: como lo ibas hacer entonces?

Levy: no te importa, déjame trnaquila

Gajeel: ¿Cómo te iras?

Levy: caminando

Gajeel: ¿caminando? ¿a esta hora? Esta loca

Levy: no tengo otra opción

Gajeel: sube, te llevo –dijo tirándole un caso-

Levy: gracias – dijo subiéndose a la moto-

Gajeel: sujétate fuerte

Levy: bueno

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Normal pov**

Levy despertó con una resaca horrible, se levantó para ir al baño y vio en el espejo sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, realmente se veía horrible, no quería hacer nada, ni hablar con alguien, pero como siempre su mejor amiga iba a su departamento a evitar que se cortara.

Lucy: animo Levy

Levy: ¿cómo quieres que me anime?

Lucy: vamos por un helado

Levy: no quiero salir

Lucy: te hace mal estar encerrada

Levy: no me importa

Dijo metiéndose a la cama, Lucy fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se lo tiro a Levy

Levy: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Lucy: la próxima será con hielo si no te levantas

Levy: bien, me levanto

Levy se levantó y se bañó con agua fría, ya que Lucy no quería prenderle el calefón, decía que era para despertarla

Levy: tengo frio –dijo tiritando-

Lucy: pero despertaste

Levy: sigo teniendo frio

Lucy: no alejes y vístete, si no te tiro más agua fría

Levy: ya, no me amenaces

Lucy: bueno, pero apúrate

Levy: ya voy –dijo de mala gana-

Levy se empezó a vestir y Lucy la espero en el living, Lucy vio que en la mesa había un papel raro y lo leyó

Lucy: Levy, ¿Quién es Gajeel?

Levy: no se

Lucy: ¿Por qué tienes su número?

Levy: ¿de qué hablas?

Lucy: hay un papel con su número

Levy: a ver

Lucy: toma –dijo dándole el papel-

Levy: yo no conozco a ningún Gajeel

Lucy: pero, ¿Por qué tienes su número?

Levy: no lo se

Lucy: bueno no importa, vamos

Levy: voy por mi bolso

Levy fue a buscar su bolso, pero cuando fue a buscar su bolso vio en la ventana a Ren, la estaba esperando

Lucy: vamos Levy, apúrate –dijo gritándole desde el living-

Levy: no voy a salir

Lucy: no empieces, vamos

Levy: ven, mira quien esta abajo

Lucy se acercó y vio por la ventana a Ren, que la estaba esperando abajo

Lucy: yo me encargo

Levy: no, quiero hablar con el

Lucy: ¿segura?

Levy: si

Lucy: le voy a decir que suba

Lucy bajo para decirle a Ren que subiera, Ren subió hasta el departamento de Levy

Ren: hola

Levy: hola

Ren: ¿puedo pasar?

Levy: pasa

Ren entro en el departamento de Levy y van al living para hablar más tranquilos

Levy: ¿Quién es ella?

Ren: se llama Sherry Blendy

Levy: ¿hace cuánto la conoces?

Ren: hace 4 meses

Levy: ¿y hace cuánto me engañas con ella? –dijo llorando-

Ren: hace 3 meses

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Ren: perdóname, por favor, yo te quiero a ti

Levy: mentira, son puras mentiras

Ren: yo te quiero, nos vamos a casar

Levy: no me quieres, porque si me quisieras no me hubieras hecho esto

Ren: ¿que pasara con la boda?

Levy: obviamente se cancela

Ren: Levy, por favor perdóname

Levy: vete

Ren: Levy por favor

Levy: VETE –dijo gritándole-

Ren se fue y Levy se puso a llorar y se encerró en la habitación, Lucy vio que Ren salió del departamento y Lucy subió para ver a su amiga

Lucy: ¿Levy?

Levy: vete, quiero estar sola

Lucy: pero Levy

Levy: QUE TE VAYAS, DEJAME SOLA –dijo gritando-

Lucy: bueno, adiós

 **Fin normal pov**

 **Levy pov**

No quería gritarle a Lucy, pero estoy tan triste que ni pienso lo que digo, me encerré en mi habitación, cerré las cortinas y me puse a dormir. Después de unas horas desperté, eran las 20:00 p.m. y tocaron mi puerta, me levante y fui a abrir, era mi mejor amigo jet

Jet: hola amiga

Levy: hola Jet

Jet: vine para animarte, Lucy me conto lo que paso

Levy: gracias, pero prefiero estar sola en este momento

Jet: ah no niña, tú no te quedas aquí, tienes que ir en busca de un nuevo hombre

Levy: no quiero

Jet: no te pregunte, vamos

Me agarro y me llevo a un bar, al mismo que me llevo Lucy

Jet: dicen que este bar es bueno

Levy: lo es

Jet: ¿has venido antes?

Levy: Lucy me trajo

Jet: ¿Cuándo?

Levy: cuando me entere que Ren me engañaba

Jet: lo siento, no debí preguntar

Levy: no importa, vamos entremos

Jet y yo entramos al bar y nos sentamos en la barra y empezamos a tomar, de repente suena el celular de Jet, era un mensaje

Jet: viene Droy

Levy: bien, le escribiré a Lucy para que venga

Jet: bien, voy al baño

Levy: bueno

De repente se me acerco un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos rojos

Gajeel: hola enana

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Levy pov**

Levy: ¡¿quién eres tú para decirme enana?! –Dije enojada-

Gajeel: ¿no me recuerdas, enana?

Levy: PARA DE LLAMARME ENANA –dije gritándole-

Gajeel: entonces te llamo camarón

Levy: sabes, tengo nombre

Gajeel: lo se te llamas Levy

Levy: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Gajeel: ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

Levy: no

Gajeel: bueno te contare, viniste hace unas noche y empezaste a tomar, estuviste como 4 horas tomando, estabas muy borracha pero al mismo tiempo triste, después te fuiste y te ofrecí levarte a tu casa, te lleve y cuando llegamos te quedaste dormida, tuve que llevarte hasta dentro del departamento y dejarte acostada en tu cama, luego por si acaso te deje mi numero en un papel en la mesa del living

Levy: ¿¡TU ERES GAJEEL?!

Gajeel: si

Levy: espera, DIISTE QUE ENTRASTE A MI DEPARTAMENTO –dije gritándole y sorprendida-

Gajeel: ¿querías que te dejara dormir en el suelo?

Levy: no pero aun así

Gajeel: ¿Qué?

Levy: es raro

Gajeel: que es raro

Levy: que un extraño me allá dejado en mi departamento

Gajeel: bueno, estabas muy borracha

Levy: si me doy cuenta

Jet: volví, ¿Quién es él?

Levy: un conocido

Jet: hola soy Jet

Gajeel: me llamo Gajeel

Jet: me disculpan me tengo que ir

Levy: ¿¡QUÉ?! –dije sorprendida-

Jet: si, adiós –se fue-

Levy: increíble, el me obligo a venir aquí y luego se va

Gajeel: mejor, nos quedamos solos

Levy: yo mejor me voy

Me pare, fui a pagar y salí del bar empecé a caminar y al rato me di cuenta que me estaba siguiendo

Levy: para de seguirme

Gajeel: ¿y si no quiero?

Levy: le dijo a la policía

Gajeel: bueno, no me importa –dijo con una sonrisa-

Levy: ¿Qué quieres?

Gajeel: estar un rato contigo

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Gajeel: porque si

Levy: vete

Gajeel: no

Levy: eres molesto

Gajeel: me han dicho cosas peores

Levy: LARGO –dije gritándole-

Gajeel: no –dijo sonriendo-

Levy: ¡ah!, ¿bueno que quieres hacer?

Gajeel: vamos al parque

Levy: ¿para qué?

Gajeel: para caminar

Levy: como quieras

Gajeel: pues vamos

Gajeel y yo fuimos al parque, empezamos a caminar y de repente nos sentamos de bajo de un árbol de cerezo

Gajeel: ¿estas mejor?

Levy: he estado bien todo el día

Gajeel: no lo decía por hoy, si no por el otro día

Levy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Gajeel: cuando entraste al bar y empezaste a tomar como loca

Levy: ah eso, si estoy bien

Gajeel: ¿segura?

Levy: si

Gajeel: ¿puedo saber que te paso?

Levy: descubrí que mi prometido me engañaba

Gajeel: lo siento

Levy: porque te disculpas

Gajeel: por preguntar

Levy: no te preocupes

Gajeel: ¿quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

Levy: bueno

Gajeel: espera aquí, voy por la moto

Levy: ¿moto?

Gajeel: la otra vez te lleven moto

Levy: ¿enserio?, no me acuerdo

Gajeel: estabas borracha

Levy: lo sé, no me lo recuerdes

Gajeel: bueno no importa, solo sube

Levy: bueno

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Levy se subió a mi moto para poder llevarla a su departamento, en todo el camino me estuve riendo porque Levy me abraza muy fuerte y tenía los ojos cerrado por el miedo que tenía, luego de 25 minutos llegamos a su departamento

Levy: oye Gajeel

Gajeel: ¿Qué pasa enana?

Levy: NO ME LLAMES ASÍ

Gajeel: ya, no te enojes ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: ¿porque te estuviste riendo todo el camino?

Gajeel: por que estabas muerta de miedo

Levy: eres malo

Gajeel: lo sé –dije con una sonrisa-

Levy: bueno, gracias por traerme

Gajeel: oye

Levy: ¿Qué?

Gajeel: ¿me das tu número?

Levy: ¿para qué?

Gajeel: para que crees, para hablar contigo

Levy: no

Gajeel: ¿Por qué no?

Levy: no te conozco

Gajeel: para ti soy un extraño ¿verdad?

Levy: si

Gajeel: ¿y dejaste que un extraño te lleve a tu casa?

Levy: eres molesto

Gajeel: lo sé, como también se no me vas a dar tu número, escríbeme

Levy: como si lo hiciera

Gajeel: si necesitas ayuda algún día llámame

Levy: lo pensare

Gajeel: adiós

Levy: adiós

Me subí a mi moto y me fui a mi departamento y al entrar mi compañero de departamento me grito por el ruido

Natsu: ¡no puedes hacer más ruido no te escucharon en CHINA!

Gajeel: cállate

Natsu: tú no me callas

Gajeel: ¿quieres pelear?

Natsu: bien

Cuando íbamos a empezar a pelear, tocan la puerta, Natsu y yo fuimos a ver quién era y por desgracia era nuestra vecina Erza que en la mano llevaba un cuchillo

Erza: cállense o los corto en dos

Gajeel y Natsu: si, lo sentimos

Después de esa escena de película de terror, me fui a acostar pensando en cierta enana

 _ **Continuara**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Gajeel pov**

Estaba soñando de lo mejor hasta que un ruido me despertó, el ruido parecía como una explosión, me levante y fui a la cocina y estaba Natsu intentando cocinar un huevo, la cocina está llena de humo negro y el idiota de mi amigo estaba todo negro por la explosión

Gajeel: ¿Qué hiciste?, cabeza hueca

Natsu: intente hacer el desayuno

Gajeel: ¡QUEMASTE LA COCINA!

Natsu: no esta tan mal

Gajeel: eres un imbécil

Natsu: cállate, intente hacer el desayuno por que los tuyos son horribles

Gajeel: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Natsu: es verdad, todo lo que cocinas sabe a hierro

Gajeel: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Natsu: LA COMIDA NO DEBE SABER A HIERRO, ¡IDIOTA!

Gajeel: CALLATE, AL MENOS NO QUEMO LA COCINA

Natsu: sabes seguiría peleano contigo, pero me tengo que ir

Gajeel: ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Natsu: voy a llevar a Lucy a su trabajo y después me voy a mi trabajando, adiós

Gajeel: adiós imbécil

Natsu se fue y yo me fui a la ducha a bañar y a prepararme para irme al trabajo, yo trabajo en una empresa, la empresa metalicana, se encarga del metal, es la empresa rival de la empresa de mi familia, yo nunca quise trabajar ahí porque quería ganarme mi puesto con mi propio esfuerzo y ahora soy el vice-presidente, de repente suena mi celular

Gajeel: hola

Juvia: hola, Gajeel tienes que venir ahora a la empresa

Gajee: ¿Qué paso?

Juvia: tenemos unos problemas con los envíos

Gajeel: voy

Fui a la empresa a ver qué está pasando

Gajeel: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Juvia: tenemos que llevar esto a la empresa de tu familia

Gajeel: bien voy

Me fui a la empresa de mi familia a dejar el encargo y me encontré con mi hermano, estaba de mal humor

Gajee: hola, ¿Qué te paso?

Ren: que sorpresa que estés aquí

Gajeel: ¿a qué viene que estés de mal humor?

Ren: tuve un problema con mi prometida

Gajeel: ¿muy mal?

Ren: si

Gajeel: tiene que arreglarlo rápido, la boda será pronto

Ren: ya no se quiere casar

Gajeel: ¿Qué hiciste para enojarla?

Ren: nada ella exagera mucho

Gajeel: bueno, traje el encargo

Ren: gracias

Gajeel: firma estos papeles para poder irme

Ren: bien –dijo firmando los papeles-

Gajeel: ha, antes que lo olvide

Ren: ¿Qué?

Gajeel: si hay boda puedo llevar a alguien

Ren: si hay boda, si

Gajeel: genial, gracias

Después de eso me fui ante de encontrarme con mi papá y el papá de Ren, si me encuentro con mi papá me empezaría a gritarme todo el rato, después de irme fui a mi departamento y luego me llamo Juvia

Juvia: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! –dijo gritándome-

Gajeel: en mi departamento

Juvia: ¿Qué haces allá?, ven inmediatamente

Gajeel: me da flojera

Juvia: no me importa, tienes que trabajar

Gajeel: que dices, no te escucho, se está cortando la llamada

Juvia: no me cortes –dijo furiosa-

Gajeel: adiós –colgué-

Después de hablar con Juvia me fui a dormir

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Levy pov**

Estaba harta de escuchar el sonido de mi celular, Ren cada 5 minutos me llama, hoy no fui a trabajar, yo trabajo con Ren, por eso me está llamando pero no le quiero contestar, después pasaron las horas, eran de noche y fui a comprar, cuando Salí del supermercado me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo, empecé a caminar rápido pero él me seguía, entre a un mini-marque, el que me seguía se quedó afuera esperando, tome mi celular y llame a Lucy que no contesto, como no me contesto llame a Jet que al parecer tiene el teléfono apagado igual que Droy, tengo miedo no sé qué hacer, empezó a buscar un poco de plata para comprarme una bebida para tranquilizarme y encontré un papel que tenía el número de Gajeel, tenía tanto miedo que agarre mi celular y empecé a llamarlo, por favor que conteste

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Desperté por el sonido de mi celular, lo mire y era un número desconocido

Gajeel: ¿hola?

Levy: ¿Gajeel?, soy yo Levy

Gajeel: Levy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –Su voz parecía exaltada y con miedo-

Levy: necesito que me ayudes

Gajeel: ¿Qué paso?

Levy: lo que pasa es que me están siguiendo

Gajeel: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUIÉN?!

Levy: no sé, pero lleva 40 minutos siguiéndome y ahora estoy en un mini-marque y lleva 30 minutos esperándome

Gajeel: eso es acoso

Levy: ¿Qué hago?

Gajeel: ¿Dónde estás?

Levy: en un mini-marque a 5 cuadra de mi casa

Gajeel: no salga, voy para allá –colgué-

Me pare, tome mi chaqueta y fui donde Levy, al llegar deje mi moto, entre al mini-marque y vi a Levy al fondo, estaba temblando

Gajeel: Levy, llegue

Levy: Gajeel –dijo mi nombre y luego me abrazo-

Gajeel: tranquila –dije abrazándola- ven vamos

Levy: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Gajeel: te llevare en moto

Levy: bien

Salimos del mini-marque, Levy se subió a mi moto y nos fuimos, al llegar pude ver que el tipo nos siguió

Gajeel: parece que voy a tener que quedarme a dormir

 _ **Continuara**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Levy pov**

Levy: ¡¿Qué?!

Gajeel: lo que escuchaste

Levy: no, tú no te quedas en mi departamento

Gajeel: bueno, si quieres que te sigan acosando

Levy: ¿Qué?

Gajeel: nos siguió

Levy: bueno, pero duermes en el sofá

Gajeel: claro

Levy: bien vamos

Gajeel y yo subimos y entramos a mi departamento

Levy: bien, quédate aquí, me voy a cambiar

Gajeel: bien, ni que quiera espiarte

Me metí a mi habitación, cerré con seguro y empecé a cambiarme, después de cambiarme saque el seguro y salí

Gajeel: realmente no confías en mí

Levy: ¿Qué esperabas?, no te conozco bien

Gajeel: como sea, dame una almohada

Levy: ¿para qué?

Gajeel: ¿Cómo qué "para que"?, la necesito para dormir en el sofá

Levy: ah, ¿pero no sería mejor dormir en la habitación de invitados?

Gajeel: ¡tú me dijiste que durmiera en el sofá!

Levy: bueno es verdad, pero me ayudaste, así que solo por eso te dejare dormir en la habitación de invitados

Gajeel: bien, como quieras

Levy: ven, sígueme te enseñare el departamento

Le mostré todo mi departamento a Gajeel, después de terminar de mostrarle mi departamento, Gajeel se fue a la habitación de invitados y yo a mi habitación

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Después de que la enana me enseñara el departamento, cada uno se fue a dormir, yo estaba durmiendo muy bien hasta que escucho un grito de Levy, me levanto y voy corriendo a la habitación de Levy

Gajeel: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Levy: Gajeel, lo siento, solo fue una pesadilla

La mire bien, estaba con los ojos lagrimosos y temblando

Gajeel: ¿segura que estas bien?

Levy: si, no te preocupes, ve a dormir son las 3:30 a.m.

Gajeel: ¿quieres que duerma contigo?

Levy: ¿¡pero qué dices?!, por supuesto que no

Gajeel: es para que no tengas miedo

Levy: estoy bien

Gajeel: estas temblando

Levy: no te preocupes ya se me pasara

Gajeel: si claro, a ver, córrete

Levy: oye, espera un minuto

Me acerque a Levy y la corrí para que yo me pudiera acosar a su laso, luego de acostarme a su lado la abraze

Levy: ¿Qué haces?, suéltame

Gajeel: lo hare cuando pares de temblar

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Gajeel: porque me preocupo por ti

Levy: no me refería a eso

Gajeel: ¿a qué te refieres?

Levy: ¿Por qué a tu lado me siento segura?

Gajeel: no lose, solo tú lo sabes

Levy: Gajeel

Gajeel: ¿Qué?

Levy: gracias

Gajeel: de nada

Después de eso Levy se quedó dormida, yo me quede un rato más despierto pensando "¿Por qué siento que debo protegerte?", mire a Levy que estaba dormida junto a mí, yo de repente empecé a acariciar su pelo y a olerlo, realmente esta enana me hiso algo, luego como a las 4 de las mañana me dormí

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Normal pov**

Gajeel se despertó por la alarma de su celular, al despertar vio a Levy a su lado, Gajeel se puso feliz al ver a Levy, la verdad es que Gajeel siempre había querido formar su propia familia, Gajeel tenía 30 años y estaba soltero, a pesar de que muchas mujeres le pedían salir con él, él no aceptaba a ninguna, él quería salir en una relación seria para poder casarse, él quería una esposa y por supuesto hijos, Gajeel cree que Levy puede ser la indicada para casarse

Levy: ¿Gajeel?

Gajeel: buenos días, ¿te desperté?

Levy: buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?

Gajeel: las 6:30

Levy: es muy temprano –dijo bostezando-

Gajeel: si, tú duerme tranquila, yo me voy a bañar y a preparar para trabajar

Levy: bien

Gajeel se fue a duchar y Levy se levantó para hacer el desayuno a Gajeel, luego cuando termino se fue a acostar, Gajeel al salir de la lucha se metió a la habitación de invitados a vestirse, luego fue a la habitación de Levy y la vio durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente, luego Gajeel fue a la cocina para sacar una fruta y se encontró con el desayuno que Levy le hiso, se puso contento a saber que Levy lo hiso para él, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a comer, luego de terminar Gajeel se fue a trabajar, al llegar al trabajo Juvia se sorprendió mucho que Gajeel llegara a tiempo

Juvia: ¿y este milagro?

Gajeel: ¿Qué milagro?

Juvia: no llegaste tarde

Gajeel: tuve una razón para despertar

Juvia: ¿Cuál es?

Gajeel: una mujer

Juvia: ¿estabas con una mujer?

Gajeel: si, y vine temprano ya que si no lo hago me estarías llamando como loca a mi celular y hubieras despertado a mi mujer

Juvia: ¡¿estabas durmiendo con una mujer?!

Gajeel: te dije que estaba con una mujer

Juvia: pero yo creí que te habías juntado con una mujer

Gajeel: te equivocaste

Juvia: como sea, alguien te está esperando en tu oficina

Gajeel: ¿Quién?

Juvia: tu hermano

Gajeel: ¿Qué querrá ahora?

Gajeel fue a su oficina y vio a su hermano que estaba enojado

Gajeel: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ren: TÚ, ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS CON MI PROMETIDA? –dijo gritando-

Gajeel: ¿de qué hablas?

Ren: tú estabas con mi prometida, Levy

Gajeel: ¡¿LEVY ES TU PROMETIDA?!

 _ **Continuara**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Gajeel pov**

Esto es una mala broma, Levy era la prometida de mi hermano, espera un segundo

Gajeel: si tú eras su prometido, tú la engañaste

Ren: eso no te incumbe

Gajeel: ella estaba destrozada por tu culpa

Ren: no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué hacías con Levy en su departamento?

Gajeel: ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

Ren: ¡RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA! -dijo gritándome-

Gajeel: ¡PRIMERO LA MIA! –Dije respondiéndole de la misma manera-

Ren: PORQUE CONOCI A OTRA PERSONA, AHORA REPONDE MI PREGUNTA

Gajeel: alguien la estaba siguiendo –dije más tranquilo-

Ren: si se, contrate a una persona para que la siguiera

Gajeel: eres un desgraciado

Ren: aléjate de mí prometida

Gajeel: no

Ren: Gajeel, es MI PROMETIDA y tu futura cuñada

Gajeel: ya no se va a casar contigo

Ren: la recuperare

Gajeel: ¿para hacerla sufrir?

Ren: ¿sabes qué?, me voy

Gajeel: yo que tú me arreglo con Levy

Ren: eso hare, para casarme con ella

Gajeel: no lo decía por eso

Ren: ¿entonces porque lo dices?

Gajeel: porque tal vez sea TU cuñada

Ren cerró la puerta con un portazo y yo me senté en el sillón con un dolor de cabeza horrible

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Levy pov**

Me levante, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, me fui a duchar, luego cuando salí tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir, a esta hora tiene que ser Lucy

Lucy: hola

Levy: como que hola, ayer te llame y no contestaste

Lucy: lo siento, tenía el celular en silencio

Levy: cuando más te necesito, siempre tienes el celular en silencio

Lucy: oye no te enojes, yo debería estar enojada

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Lucy: el otro día me llamaste para que fuera al bar fairy tail y cuando llegue ya te habías ido

Levy: ah verdad, lo siento me fui con Gajeel

Lucy: ¿quién es Gajeel?

Levy: un hombre que conocí

Lucy: ¡¿te fuiste con un hombre?!

Levy: si

Lucy: ¿es guapo?

Levy: pues –me sonroje-

Lucy: ¿es guapo? Si o no

Levy: si –dije toda roja-

Lucy: me alegro que estés con un nuevo hombre

Levy: no estoy con él, solo es un amigo

Lucy: si claro, un amigo –dijo con sarcasmo-

Levy: oye, cuando me vas a presentar a tu novio –dije intentando cambiar el tema-

Lucy: que tal mañana, vamos a comer y te lo presento

Levy: bien

Lucy: invita a tu "amigo"

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Lucy: para conocerlo

Levy: bueno

Lucy: bien

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Normal pov**

Levy y Lucy se quedaron hablando un largo tiempo, mientras que con Gajeel estaba en su oficina pensando lo de su hermano, aun no podía creer que Levy era la ex-prometida de su hermano, de repente alguien toca la puerta de la oficina

Gajeel: adelante

Natsu: hola

Gajeel: ¿Qué quieres?

Natsu: que malo, solo vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo –dijo con una sonrisa-

Gajeel: que rompiste –dijo con las manos en la cabeza-

Natsu: nada

Gajeel: ¿a qué viniste entonces?

Natsu: a decirte dos cosas

Gajeel: dime

Natsu: la primera es que mañana voy salir con Lucy

Gajeel: ¿y la segunda?

Natsu: adopte dos gatos

Gajeel: ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –dijo gritando-

Natsu: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Gajeel: tener mascota requiere responsabilidad

Natsu: ¿y?, yo soy responsable

Gajeel: si claro –dijo con sarcasmo-

Natsu: oye, soy responsable

Gajeel: como sea, no los quiero en el departamento

Natsu: mala suerte, ya están en el departamento

Gajeel: sácalos

Natsu: no, bueno ya te dije lo que tenía que decir, adiós –y dicho esto se fue lo más rápido para no escuchar a Gajeel-

Gajeel: ese idiota

Gajeel se quedó sentando mirando el techo un rato, después vio su teléfono y decidió llamar a Levy

Levy: ¿hola?

Gajeel: hola enana

Levy: ¿Gajeel? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

Gajeel: lo guarde cuando me llamaste

Levy: ya veo, me alegra que me llamaras

Gajeel: ¿Por qué te alegras tanto?

Levy: veras mañana mi amiga me va presentar a su novio y me dijo que te invitara a comer, ¿puedes?

Gajeel: si

Levy: genial, mañana a las 1:30

Gajeel: ¿Dónde?

Levy: en mi departamento

Gajeel: bien, nos vemos mañana

Levy: adiós –colgó-

Levy estaba feliz de que Gajeel iba a venir, Levy pensó que tal vez podía empezar de cero con él, no era mala persona. De repente alguien toco la puerta de Levy, Levy va a ver quién es y era la última persona que quería ver, era Ren

Levy: ¿Qué quieres?

Ren: quiero hablar

Levy: no hay nada de qué hablar

Ren: sí que tenemos que hablar

Levy: ¿de qué?

Ren: de que tú en verdad no te quieres casar por qué quieres estar con otro hombre

Levy: ¿de que estas hablando?

Ren: de Gajeel

Levy: ¿cómo sabes de Gajeel?

Ren: te estoy observando

Levy: me estas acosando

Ren: como esa, tú no te quieres casar con migo por Gajeel, ¿verdad?

Levy: aclaremos algo, yo no me caso porque me engañaste y segundo, Gajeel es un amigo

Ren: si claro

Levy: es verdad, ¡¿además porque te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti?!

Ren: ¿sabes quién es Gajeel en verdad?

Levy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ren: al parecer Gajeel no te ha contado de mí, bien si él no te lo dice lo hare yo

 _ **Continuara**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Levy pov**

Levy: no quiero escuchar nada de ti

Ren: créeme que lo que te tengo que decir de Gajeel es importante

Levy: no me importa, lárgate

Ren: como quieras

se fue y cerro de un portazo la puerta, ¿cómo conocía a Gajeel?, bueno no importa, lo importante es que creo que me gusta Gajeel

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Normal pov**

Después de que Levy tuviera esa charla con Ren, se fue a acostar, mientras tanto Gajeel estaba llegan a su departamento y al llegar vio a Natsu con los dos gatos

Natsu: son bonitos

Gajeel: te dije que no quería gatos

Natsu: no te amargues

Gajeel: cállate

Natsu: mira este gato azul se llama happy y el negro se llama lili

Gajeel: ¿qué le paso en el ojo?

Natsu: Peleo con un perro

Gajeel: me agrada, bien el negro es mío

Natsu: bien

Gajeel: tenemos que comprar cosas

Natsu: vez que al final te gustaron

Gajeel: una pregunta

Natsu: no lo sé, pero es genial

Gajeel: eres raro

Natsu: tu también eres raro

Gajeel: estoy muy cansado para pelear, me voy dormir

Natsu: yo también

Gajeel y Natsu se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Levy llamo a Gajeel pidiéndole que mejor se reunieran en una cafetería, luego Lucy y Levy se empezaron a preparar para la doble cita, igual que Natsu y Gajeel, al rato Levy y Lucy se fueron a la cafetería, mientras tanto Gajeel y Natsu estaban discutiendo

Natsu: ¡no te llevare! -dijo gritando-

Gajeel: ¡vamos al mismo lugar -dijo gritando-

Natsu: pero no quiero llevarte

Gajeel: bien, me voy, pero en tu auto -dijo mostrándole las llaves del auto-

Natsu: ¡¿Qué?!

Gajeel: adiós

Natsu: ¡regresa aquí!

Gajeel fue al auto y acelero para irse y Natsu empezó a correr

 **Fin normal pov**

 **Levy pov**

Llegamos a la cafetería, esperamos 5 minutos y llego Gajeel

Gajeel: hola

Levy: hola

Lucy: ¿quién es?

Levy: ¡ah!, Lucy él es Gajeel, Gajeel ella es Lucy

Lucy: hola soy Lucy Heartfila

Gajeel: Gajeel Redfox

Lucy: un gusto

Gajeel: igual

Gajeel se sentó a mi lado mientras que esperábamos al novio de Lucy

Lucy: que raro que llegue tarde

Levy: tal vez le paso algo

Lucy: ojala nada malo

De repente llego un chico de pelo rosa todo agitado, parece que corrio, luego se acercó a nosotros

Gajeel: hola

Natsu: tu, desgraciado

Lucy: ¿qué te paso?

Natsu: pregúntale a el -dijo apuntando a Gajeel-

Levy: ¿qué hiciste ahora?

Gajeel: le quite las llaves del auto

Levy: ¿por qué?

Gajeel: por es un pesado

Lucy: espera un momento ¿se conocen?

Gajeel: somos mejores amigos y compañeros de departamento

Lucy: el mundo es muy pequeño, ¿no lo crees Levy?

Levy: si

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Gajeel: no tienes ni idea que pequeño es el mundo

Levy: ¿por qué lo dice?

Gajeel: olvídalo

Levy: bueno

Si Levy se entera de que soy el hermano de Ren de seguro me odiara, y la perderé, por eso lo ocultare lo más que pueda

Lucy: ¿porque no vamos al parque?

Natsu: si tú quieres

Lucy: ¿vamos Levy?

Levy: si

Gajeel: Gracias por preguntarme

Lucy: lo siento Gajeel, ¿quieres ir al parque?

Gajeel: si la enana va, yo voy

Natsu: bien vamos, pero antes, Gajeel dame mis llaves

Gajeel: no, yo manejo

Natsu: no, dame las llaves

Lucy: no discutan, deja que conduzca

Natsu: pero...

Lucy: pero nada, déjalo

Natsu: bien

Gajeel: gane, gracias Lucy

Después nos fuimos al parque, Lucy y Natsu fueron a caminar cerca del lago, Levy y yo nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, al rato Levy se quedó dormida, se veía hermosa durmiendo

Lucy: vaya se quedó dormida

Gajeel: si

Lucy: ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Gajeel: ¿qué clase se favor?

Lucy: veras, ahora me iré con Natsu a un hotel y me quedare con el toda la noche, y pues ¿puedes llevarte a Levy?

Gajeel: claro, no tengo problemas

Lucy: gracias, adiós

Esto no puede estar mejor, mire a Levy y después la cargue al estilo princesa y la lleve al auto, la deje recostada y luego la lleve a mi departamento, cuando lleve la volví a cargar al estilo princesa, la lleve a mi habitación y la deje recostada en la cama

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Normal pov**

Levy se despertó y se asustó, no sabía dónde estaba, de repente Gajeel entra a la habitación

Gajeel: esta noche solo estaremos tú y yo

 _ **Continuara**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Normal pov**

Levy estaba impactada por lo que acaba le acaba de decir Gajeel

Levy: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y dónde estoy?

Gajeel: estas en mi habitación

Levy: ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?

Gajeel: ¿eso importa? –Dijo acercándose a Levy-

Levy: espera que estas haciendo

Gajeel se empezó a acercar a Levy y se puso arriba de ella, acorralándola en la cama

Gajeel: ¿te gusto?

Levy: p-p-por q-q-que p-p-pre-guntas –dijo muy nerviosa y con la cara roja

Gajeel: ¿Qué sientes por mí? –dijo mirándola a los ojos y muy serio-

Levy: ¿l-lo que siento?

Gajeel: si, dime que me amas

Levy: yo…

Gajeel bajo su cabeza, acerco sus labios a los de los de Levy y la beso, fue un beso tierno y largo que termino por la falta de aire

Levy: Gajeel…

Gajeel no la dejo terminar por que la volvió a besar pero esta vez de una forma más apasionante y demándate, Levy estaba sorprendida, sabía que tenía que pararlo pero no lo hiso, Levy se dejó besar porque ella quería a Gajeel más que como un amigo, Gajeel volvió a corta el beso por la falta de aire, después empezó a besar el cuello de Levy

Levy: espera, Gajeel para

Gajeel: no lo hare, te amo

Levy: yo también

Levy agarro la cabeza de Gajeel y lo beso tiernamente pero Gajeel lo convirtió en un beso más salvaje, Levy de repente sintió la mano de Gajeel subiendo su blusa

Levy: espera –dijo gritando-

Gajeel: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo sorprendido por su reacción

Levy: es que vamos muy rápido

Gajeel: ¿a qué te refieres? –Gajeel no entendía lo que Levy quería-

Levy: ni siquiera somos novios –dijo un poco triste-

Gajeel: ya entendí –dijo sonriendo-

Levy: ¿eh? –dijo sorprendida-

Gajeel: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Levy: siiiii –dijo para saltar a abrazar a Gajeel-

Gajeel: espera, ahh –dijo cayendo al suelo-

Levy: te quiero –dijo mientras abrazaba a Gajeel del torso-

Gajeel: yo también

Gajeel y Levy estuvieron toda la noche abrazándose y besándose, ni uno de los dos quería que termine, quería que fuera eterno, después de pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente Gajeel se despertó y se asustó al no ver a Levy a su lado, por un momento pensó que todo fue un sueño, pero se calmó cuando vio a Levy en su cocina, Gajeel se acercó a Levy y la abrazo

Gajeel: quería despertar y que estuvieras a mi lado –dijo susurrándole en el oído-

Levy: buenos días, estaba haciendo el desayuno –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y besa a Gajeel-

Gajeel: bien, me iré a duchar

Levy: bueno

 **Fin normal pov**

 **Gajeeel pov**

No podía estar más feliz, Levy es mi novia, aunque si se entera que soy hermano de Ren todo se acaba, fui a ducharme, luego de ducharme y vestirme fui a desayunar con Levy

Gajeel: esta rico –dije feliz mientras comía el desayuno que Levy hiso-

Levy: gracias –dijo contenta-

Gajeel: tenemos que apurarnos

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Gajeel: tengo que ir a trabajar e ir a dejarte a tu trabajo –dije como si la respuesta fuera obvia-

Levy: ¡ah!, por mí no te preocupes

Gajeel: no me molesta llevarte

Levy: lo que pasa es que no estoy yendo a trabajar

Gajeel: ¿Por qué?

Levy: trabajo con mi ex-prometido

Gajeel: renuncia –dije algo enojado al saber que trabajaba con Ren

Levy: pero ¿dónde trabajo?

Gajeel: con migo –dije feliz-

Levy: nunca me has dicho en que trabajas

Gajeel: nunca has preguntado –dije burlándome de Levy-

Levy: ¿en que trabajas?

Gajeel: soy el vice-presidente de la empresa metalicana

Levy: ¿enserio?

Gajeel: si, bueno toma un papel y un lápiz

Levy: ¿para qué?

Gajeel: escribirás tu carta de renuncia

Levy: de acuerdo –dijo feliz-

Gajeel: apúrate para llevarte a dejar tu carta de renuncia y luego vamos a la empresa

Levy: no te preocupes, ve a tu trabajo, yo voy a dejar la carta a mi trabajo y luego voy para tu empresa

Gajeel: ¿segura?

Levy: si –dijo sonriendo-

Gajeel: bueno, me tengo ir –dije al ver la hora-

Levy: nos vemos en la tarde

Le di un beso a Levy y me fui al trabajo, llegado al trabajo me encontré con Juvia que estaba furiosa por alguna razón

Gajeel: y ahora ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas enojada?

Juvia: Gray olvido nuestro aniversario de los 413 días –dijo furiosa-

Gajeel: ¿aniversario de los 413 días? –dije sin poder creerlo, ¿estaba hablando enserio?-

Juvia: si, hace 413 días que nos conocemos

Gajeel: es una broma ¿verdad?

Juvia: no –dijo seria-

Gajeel: ¿y por qué ese número? ¿Es especial?

Juvia: no todos los días son un aniversario

Gajeel: entonces mañana…

Juvia: es el aniversario de los 414 días

Gajeel: y ayer…

Juvia: fue el aniversario de los 412 días

Gajeel: loca –dije susurrando-

Juvia: ¿dijiste algo? –dijo con aura oscura alrededor-

Gajeel: nada

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Levy pov**

Estaba al frente de la empresa de Ren para renunciar, pero no me atrevía a entrar, admito que tenía miedo, no quiero ver a Ren pero si renuncio ahora nunca más tendré que verlo, entre a la empresa y fui a la oficina de Ren, cuando llegue toque la puerta

Ren: adelante

Levy: permiso

Ren: Levy –dijo sorprendido- que bueno verte –dijo feliz-

Levy: solo vine a dejar mi carta de renuncia

Ren: Levy, no lo hagas, te vas arrepentir –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, acorralándome entre sus bajos y la puerta- te amo –acto seguido me beso

 _ **Continuara**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Levy pov**

Ren mi ex-prometido me estaba besando, al principio no hice nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, luego intente alegarme pero Ren lo evitaba, luego cuando por fin nos separamos le pegue una cachetada

Levy: no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca

Ren: ¿Por qué?, tú eres mi prometida

Levy: ex-prometida –dije corrigiéndolo-

Ren: no puedes olvidarme tan rápido –dijo enojado-

Levy: si puedo, de hecho ya estoy con alguien

Ren: ¿Quién? ¿Gajeel?

Levy: si, ¿Cómo lo conoces? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ren: es el vice-presidente de la compañía rival a esta y sé que estas con él porque los vi juntos, además…

Levy: ¿además que?

Ren: que él te cuente

Levy: olvídalo, solo toma la carta -dijo mientras le pasaba la carta-

Ren: no acepto tu renuncia

Levy: ¡¿Qué?!

Ren: lo que oíste, no dejare que renuncies

Estaba enojada, salí de la oficina cerrando con un portazo y luego fui donde Gajeel, cuando llegue a la empresa no me dejaba pasar

Juvia: entiende, no puedes ver al vice-presidente sin una cita programada

Levy: pero necesito verlo ahora

Juvia: lo siento, reserve una cita y podrá verlo

Gajeel: ¿Qué está pasando Juvia? –dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras-

Levy: Gajeel –dije emocionada-

Gajeel: hola Levy, ven pasa

Levy: bien

Juvia: Gajeel, ella no tiene una cita programada

Gajeel: no importa, ella puede pasar, es mi mujer

Cuando Gajeel dijo eso me sonroje, fuimos a la oficina de Gajeel para hablar

Gajeel: ¿y bien? ¿Renunciaste?

Levy: fui a dejar la carta de renuncia, pero me la negaron

Gajeel: ¿Por qué?

Levy: mi jefe no quiere que me vaya

Gajeel: es un desgraciado

Levy: es un pesado, cuando fui a la oficina el…

Gajeel: ¡¿EL QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ TE ISO?! –dijo enojado y gritando-

Levy: me beso –dije en voz baja y nerviosa-

Gajeel: lo voy a matar –dijo serio y furioso-

Levy: tranquilo, solo fue un beso –dije tratando de calmarlo-

Gajeel: te toco, quien te toque lo mato

Levy: cálmate, no fue nada, además yo te amo a ti

Gajeel: yo también te amo –dijo más calmado-

Levy: pero eres muy posesivo –dije bromeando-

Gajeel: cuido lo mío

Levy: ¿lo tuyo?

Gajeel: si, tu eres mía

Levy: no soy un objeto –dije un poco molesta-

Gajeel: no dije que lo fueras, tú eres mi mujer

Levy: bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Qué hago con el trabajo?

Gajeel: yo me encargo

Levy: ¿Qué harás?

Gajeel: tú no te preocupes, yo me encargo

Levy: bien confió en ti

Gajeel: tú ve a tu departamento a cambiarte

Levy: ¿para qué?

Gajeel: saldremos a comer en la noche

Levy: mejor ven a mi departamento a las 9

Gajeel: bien, pero no respondo de lo que pase después de la cena

Con ese comentario me puse roja como tomate

Levy: no hagas bromas así

Gajeel: ¿Quién dijo que era una broma? –dijo sonriendo-

Me puse más roja y me fui, fui a mi departamento a preparar todo

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Fui a visitar a mi hermano a la empresa para que despidiera a Levy

Gajeel: Ren –dije entrando a su oficina-

Ren: deberías tocar antes de entrar

Gajeel: me importa una mierda eso, ¿Por qué rechazaste la renuncia de Levy?

Ren: no dejare que se vaya

Gajeel: eres un desgraciado

Ren: di lo que quieras, no te daré a Levy

Gajeel: porque no la dejas vivir su vida

Ren: porque amo a Levy

Gajeel: si la amas, ¿Por qué la engañaste?

Ren: déjame en paz, lárgate AHORA –dijo gritando-

Gajeel: lo hare si despides a Levy

Ren: no

Gajeel: entonces los periódicos y las noticias se enteraran de ti

Ren: ¿a qué te refieres?

Gajeel: si no mal recuerdo mañana saldrá en las noticias y en los periódicos que estabas comprometí y que ya no te vas a casar

Ren: ¿y?

Gajeel: imagínate como se ve afectada tu imagen si el periódico y las noticias se enteras que no te vas a casar por que le fuiste infiel a tu prometida –dije amenazándolo-

Ren: no lo haría

Gajeel: ¿quieres apostar?

Ren: ¡¿me harías eso a mí?!, soy tu hermano

Gajeel: medio hermano –dije corrigiéndolo-

Ren: sigo siendo tu familia –dijo gritando- ¿le harías eso a tu familia por esa mujer?

Gajeel: por ella, si

Ren: caíste bajo hermano

Gajeel: tú caíste más bajo

Ren: cállate

Gajeel: si no quieres que las noticias y los periódicos se enteren que eres un maldito infiel, despide a Levy

Ren: bien

Mi hermano firmo unos papeles que le daban la renuncia a Levy, luego regrese a la oficina y solo espere que fuera la hora para ir con Levy

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Levy pov**

Levy está en su departamento preparando todo para la noche, no podía negar que estaba nerviosa, Levy estaba poniendo la mesa hasta que tocan la puerta, Levy va abrir y se encuentra con Ren

Levy: que quiere –dijo enojada-

Ren: solo vine a decirte que esta despedida

Levy: ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Ren: Gajeel me amenazo

Levy: ya veo

Ren: ¿Por qué el?, es diferente a mi

Levy: por lo mismo, porque diferente

Ren: ¿pero de todas las personas tenía que ser él?

Levy: no tiene nada de malo, es una buena persona, tú no lo conoces bien

Ren: lo conozco mejor que tú

Levy: si claro –dijo con sarcasmo-

Ren: es verdad, lo conozco hace mucho tiempo

Levy: ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Ren: por mi madre y su padre

Levy: ¿sus padres son amigos?

Ren: ¿amigos?, si son muy amigos, demasiado

Levy: no entiendo

Ren te lo diría pero que lo escuches de Gajeel

 _ **Continuara**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Levy pov**

Realmente estoy harta, harta de escuchar las tonterías de Ren

Levy: sabes que, si vas a decir tonterías mejor vete

Ren: como quieras

Ren se fue y yo me quede pensando ¿cómo se conocen?, sé que Ren es famoso por ser el presidente de la empresa blue pegasus, pero pareciera que se conocen desde hace tiempo, me da curiosidad saber, después de un rato llego Gajeel y empezamos a comer, pero fue una cena muy incómoda, Gajeel se dio cuenta que algo me molestaba

Gajeel: ¿Qué sucede?

Levy: nada

Gajeel: claro –dijo con sarcasmos- ya dime ¿Qué te paso?

Levy: es solo que…

Gajeel: ¿Qué?

Levy: veras vino mi ex-prometido

Gajeel: ¿por eso estas así?

Levy: es que me dijo…

Gajeel: ¿qué te dijo?

Levy: olvídalo

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Que le habrá dicho Ren para que este tan deprimida, juro que lo voy a matar después, ahora tengo que intentar animar a Levy

Gajeel: oye, no le tomes importancia a lo que tu ex-prometido te dijo

Levy: tienes razón –dijo con una sonrisa forzada-

Gajeel: no lo hagas

Levy: ¿¡eh!?

Gajeel: no me gusta que fuerces tu sonrisa

Levy: ¿de qué hablas?

Gajeel: tú fuerzas tu sonrisa y no me gusta que lo hagas, si vas a sonreír que sea una sonrisa real y no forzada

Levy se paró se su asiento y se acercó a mí y me beso

Levy: te amo

Gajeel: yo también te amo –dije para luego besarla-

Después de eso terminamos de cenar más tranquilos, cuando terminamos me fui enseguida para resolver algunos problemas con cierta persona, fui a la casa de Ren para saber que le dijo a Levy, cuando llegue toque muy fuerte la puerta y estaba gritando

Gajeel: abre la maldita puerta –dije mientras que golpeaba la puerta-

Ren: quieres callarte –dijo abriéndome la puerta- son las 4 de la mañana, ¿QUÉ QUIERES? –dijo enojado-

Gajeel: hablar

Ren: no pudiste esperar hasta mañana

Gajeel: no

Ren: espero que sea importante, pasa

Gajeel: es muy importante –dije entrando a su casa-

Ren: ¿y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante como para venir a mi casa a las 4 de las mañana?

Gajeel: ¡¿Qué diablos le dijiste a Levy?!

Ren: ah eso, nada solo que la despedía y otras cosas

Gajeel: ¿Qué cosas?

Ren: cosas

Gajeel: POR LA MIERDA, ¿QUÉ COSAS? –Dije gritando y sujetándole la camisa-

Ren: cálmate

Gajeel: NO, ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE? –Dije mientras le sujetaba más fuerte

Ren: suéltame y te digo

Gajeel: bien –lo solté-

Ren: no le conté toda la verdad sola una parte

Gajeel: ¿Qué le contaste exactamente?

Ren: que nos conocemos por nuestro padres

Gajeel: ¿¡LE DIJISTE QUE SOMOS HERMANOS?! –Dije gritando-

Ren: no exactamente

Gajeel: entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?

Ren: que nos conocemos por Mí mamá y tu papá

Gajeel: ella también es mi mamá

Ren: pero nunca te quiso

Gajeel: CALLATE –dije golpeándolo en la cara-

Ren: tan bruto como siempre, por eso nadie te quiere

Gajeel: Levy me quiere

Ren: largo de mi casa, AHORA

Gajeel: como quieras, pero deja mi vida en paz y la de Levy

Ren: no me importa lo que pase con tu vida pero me importa la de Levy

Gajeel: déjala tranquila o juro que te mato

Ren: ¿me estas amenazando?

Gajeel: te estoy advirtiendo

Dicho esto me fui de su casa y me fui a mi departamento

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Levy pov**

Desperté por que el sol me empezó a molestar, me levante, me duche y tome desayuno, mientras que tomaba desayuno me llego un mensaje de Lucy que decía que es importante, termine de desayunar y fui a la casa de Lucy

Lucy: pasa Levy

Levy: ocurre algo

Lucy: tengo algo importante que decirte

Levy: ¿Qué? ¿Es malo?

Lucy: no tanto, me voy a E.E.U.U con Jet, Droy y Natsu

Levy: ¿¡qué?!

Lucy: gane una beca en la universidad

Levy: ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Lucy: 5 años

Levy: es mucho

Lucy: si se, pero es una beca

Levy: lo sé pero te voy a extrañar

Lucy: vendré para las vacaciones

Levy: ¿lo prometes?

Lucy: lo prometo

Levy: bien entonces ve, ¿pero porque va Jet y Droy?

Lucy: porque se ganaron un viaje de 5 meses

Levy: ¿y Natsu?

Lucy: no me quiere dejar sola y además me dijo que tenía miedo

Levy: ¿miedo de que?

Lucy: de que termine con él por la distancia

Levy: que tierno

Lucy: si

Levy: ¿cuándo te vas?

Lucy: mañana

Levy: es muy pronto

Lucy: lose, perdón por no decirte antes

Levy: no importa

Lucy: vamos, te invito un helado

Levy: bien

Lucy y yo fuimos a una heladería que está a 3 cuadra de la casa de Lucy y pasamos toda la tarde ahí hablando y recodando las tonterías que habíamos hecho cuando estábamos en el colegio, luego empezó a oscurecer y nos fuimos, en la mañana acompañe a Lucy al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos estaba Gajeel, Natsu, Jet y Droy

Levy: hola –dije saludando a Gajeel- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gajeel: vine a dejar a este idiota

Natsu: ¡¿qué dijiste?!

Lucy: no empieces o vamos a perder el avión

Levy: adiós Lucy

Lucy: adiós Levy –dijo mientras me abrazaba y con lágrimas en los ojos-

Natsu: Lucy vamos

Lucy y los demás se fueron mientras yo me fui con Gajeel

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Perdón la demora esta con muchas pruebas y no tenía tiempo de escribir pero ahora tengo más tiempo así que actualizare más seguido.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Normal pov**

Gajeel y Levy después de dejar a sus amigos en el aeropuerto, Gajeel llevo a Levy a la empresa para que conociera su nuevo lugar de trabajo

Levy: ¿seguro que está bien que trabajemos juntos?

Gajeel: si, no te preocupes, además así te tendré cerca

Levy: desconfías de mí –dijo en broma-

Gajeel: no, pero así te podre cuidar

Levy: se cuidarme, aunque te burles de mi estatura soy una adulta

Gajeel: pero aun así mi deber es protegerte

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Gajeel: porque eres mi novia

Levy se sonrojo de verdad nadie, ni siquiera Ren se preocupaba por ella, Levy cuando estaba con Gajeel siempre se sentía segura

Gajeel: llegamos, esta es la empresa

Levy: es enorme

Gajeel: bien, vamos

Levy: si

Levy y Gajeel bajaron del auto y entraron a la empresa, al entrar se encontraron con una Juvia muy enojada

Juvia: ¡¿DONDÉ DIABLOS ESTAS?! –dijo gritando-

Gajeel: hola –dijo muy tranquilo-

Juvia: ¡NADA DE "HOLA", LLEGAS DOS HORAS TARDES!

Gajeel: no me grites –dijo tapándose los oídos-

Juvia: TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA

Levy: disculpen –dijo en voz baja-

Juvia: ¿eh? ¿Quién es?

Gajeel: mi novia y mi nueva secretaria

Juvia: ¿t-t-tu n-n-novia? –dijo sorprendida-

Gajeel: si y mi nueva secretaria

Juvia: hola un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar

Levy: un gusto en conocerte, yo soy Levy Mcgarden

Gajeel: bien, ya que se conocieron, Juvia te enseñara el lugar y que tienes que hacer

Levy: bien

Gajeel: si tienes duda en algo puedes preguntarme a mí o a Juvia

Levy: bien

Juvia: bueno, ven sígueme te enseñare el lugar

Juvia le enseño toda la empresa a Levy, era mucho más grande y todos eran más unidos que en su anterior trabajo

Juvia: por ultimo esta es tu oficina y la puerta de al frente es la oficina de Gajeel

Levy: bien

Juvia: ¿alguna duda?

Levy: no creo que entendí todo

Juvia: cualquier cosa estoy en recepción

Levy: bien, gracias

Juvia: de nada, bueno adiós

Juvia se fue y Levy empezó a trabajar, lo hacía muy bien para ser su primer día de trabajo, luego de 3 horas, llego la hora de almuerzo, pero Levy no quería ir al almorzar hasta terminar con su trabajo

Gajeel: oye, es la hora de almuerzo

Levy: lo sé, pero aun no termino

Gajeel: lo harás después, vamos a almorzar

Levy: adelántate, luego te alcanzo

Gajeel: dije ¡VAMOS!

Levy: no espera, Gajeel

Gajeel cargo a Levy como un saco de papas

Levy: ya bueno voy, pero bájame

Gajeel: no, disfruto la vista –dijo un riendo y con una sonrisa-

Levy: BAJAME –dijo gritando y con la cara toda roja-

Luego cuando Gajeel y Levy llegaron a la cafetería todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Juvia, después de todo ella sabía que eran novios y conocía a Gajeel

Juvia: Levy, Gajeel, aquí –dijo gritando para que se sentaran con ella-

Gajeel: hola, ¿Qué hay de comer hoy?

Juvia: arroz con carne o ensalada

Gajeel: voy a buscar la comida, ¿Levy que quieres comer?

Levy: ensalada

Gajeel: bien, vuelvo al tiro –dijo para irse-

Juvia: solo por preguntar ¿Por qué Gajeel te estaba cargando?

Levy: porque no quería venir a almorzar

Juvia: mejor no enojar a Gajeel

Levy: me di cuenta

Gajeel: toma –dijo dándole la ensalada-

Levy: gracias

Después de almorzar volvió a trabajar, Levy estuvo todo el día trabajando y aprendiendo

Levy: Gajeel voy a dejar este encargo

Gajeel: ¿Dónde es?

Levy: en mi antiguo trabajo

Gajeel: no te van a dejar entrar, yo voy

Levy: bueno

Gajeel: cogió el encargo y se fue

Juvia: olvide decirte que si hay un encargo a esa empresa solo Gajeel puede ir a dejarlo

Levy: ¿Por qué es el vicepresidente?

Juvia: no, porque es hermano de Ren Akatsuki el presidente de esa empresa

Levy: ¡¿QUÉ?! –dijo gritando y sorprendida-

Juvia: no grites

Levy: lo siento, es que me sorprendí

Juvia: ¿no lo sabias?

Levy: no

Juvia: bueno, ahora lo sabes, que me sorprende que no lo sepas

Levy: ¿eh?

Juvia: tú trabajabas allá antes ¿o no?

Levy: si pero nunca lo vi

Juvia: bueno no importa, me tengo que ir a recepción, adiós

Levy: adiós

 **Fin Normal pov**

 **Levy pov**

Esto es una broma, Gajeel es hermano de Ren, pero ¿él sabe que soy la ex-prometida de Ren?, nunca le dije el nombre de mi ex-prometido, de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la voz de Gajeel

Gajeel: ya volví, Levy ¿Qué ocurre?

Levy: quiero hacerte una pregunta –dije seria-

Gajeel: ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: ¿tú sabes cómo se llamaba mi ex-prometido?

Gajeel: eh, creo que se llamaba Ren Akatsuki

Levy: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca te dije su nombre

Gajeel: pues…

Levy: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran hermanos? –dije triste y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir-

Gajeel: Levy, puedo explicarte

Levy: ¡CALLATE! NO QUIERO OIRTE, FUI UNA TONTA POR CONFIAR EN TI –dije gritando y llorando-

Gajeel: no Levy, cálmate déjame explicarte

Levy: ¡CALLATE! –le grite y salí corriendo-

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Normal pov**

Levy salió corriendo de la empresa y Gajeel la siguió, Levy no paraba de llorar, estaba muy triste, ella cree que fue una especie de juego con ella, Levy seguía corriendo para alegarse de Gajeel por que este la seguía persiguiendo, Levy no quería hablar y tan poco verlo, ella estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta cuando cruzo la calle y el semáforo estaba en rojo, luego paso un auto y la atropello

Gajeel: ¡LEVY!

 _ **Continuara**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Gajeel pov**

Levy lleva 2 semanas en estado de coma, eh venido todos los días desde que pasó el accidente y no solo yo, el maldito de mi hermano también ha venido a ver a Levy

Enfermera: disculpe señor, pero tiene que irse, la hora de visitar acabo

Gajeel: bien –dije mientras me levantaba de la silla- adiós Levy – dije mientras le besaba la frente y luego me fui

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Normal pov**

A la mañana siguiente Gajeel fue a ver a Levy antes de irse al trabajo pero cuando fue se encontró a su hermano

Gajeel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ren: vine a ver a Levy

Gajeel: ¡LARGO!

Ren: me iré después de ver a Levy

Gajeel: si no fuera porque tengo una reunión, te juro que te rompería la cara

Ren: ¿y por qué?, yo no soy el culpable de que Levy este en coma

Gajeel: cállate –dijo en voz baja-

Ren: POR TU CULAPA LEVY ESTA EN COMA

Gajeel: CALLATE –dijo mientras le sujetaba la camisa con rabia-

Enfermera: SEÑORES ESTAN EN UNA CLINICA, COMPORTENCE

Ren: fue el, yo no eh hecho nada

Gajeel: lo siento –dijo mientras lo soltaba y se iba-

Ren: con permiso, voy a la habitación 777

Enfermera: bien, pero no más peleas

Ren: claro

Cuando Ren entro a la habitación de Levy y lo primero que hizo es cambiar el agua a las flores, cuando volvió agarro una silla y se sentó al lado de Levy, estuvo media hora observándola, luego se estaba preparando para irse, estaba saliendo de la habitación hasta que una voz lo detuvo

Levy: Ren –dijo en voz baja-

Ren se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Levy que había despertado

Ren: Levy, despertaste

Levy: ¿Qué me paso?

Ren: tuviste un accidente ¿no lo recuerdas?

Levy: lo último que recuerdo es que iba a salir con Lucy en la noche porque tu tenías un problema con la empresa

Ren: ¿solo recuerdas eso?

Levy: si

Ren: ya veo –dijo feliz- vuelvo al tiro voy a llamar a una enfermera

Levy: bien

Ren fue a buscar a una enfermera y un doctor para examinaran a Levy, luego de examinarla el doctor hablo con Ren

Doctor: parece que por el golpe perdió algunos recuerdos

Ren: ¿recuperara la memoria?

Doctor: no es seguro, tampoco es bueno que la fuercen a recordar

Ren: entiendo, gracias doctor

Doctor: de nada, bien me voy

Ren: espere, ¿Cuándo le dan de alta?

Doctor: ahora, ¿se va con usted?

Ren: si –dijo feliz-

Doctor: bien

Ren después se hablar con el doctor volvió con Levy

Levy: ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

Ren: que ya te puedes ir, pero con migo

Levy: bien no hay problema, después de todo nos vamos a casar en una semana

Ren: Levy tu dijiste que lo último que recuerdas es que ibas a ir a comer con Lucy

Levy: si

Ren: eso paso hace un mes

Levy: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya nos casamos?!

Ren: no…

Levy: ¿eh? ¿No? ¿Por qué?

Ren: tuvimos unos problemas con los preparativos –mintió-

Levy: ah, ¿pero cuando nos vamos a casar?

Ren: dentro de un mes

Levy: bien, ¿y ya conocí a tu hermano?

Ren: eh no, pero ya no importa

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Ren: él ya no va ir al matrimonio

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Ren: tuve un problema con él, pero tú no te preocupes

Levy: de acuerdo

Ren: bien, ah olvide decirte que a partir de ahora viviremos juntos

Levy: ¿eh? ¿Y mi departamento? ¿Y mis cosas?

Ren: ya no lo necesitas, nos vamos a casar es normal que vivamos juntos y sobre tus cosas, bueno yo enviare gente a que valla a buscar tus cosas

Levy: entiendo, pero…

Ren: Levy, tu nunca más regresaras a ese departamento

Levy: bien

Levy se fue con Ren a su casa, al llegar lo primero que hizo Levy fue ir a la biblioteca de Ren, tomo un libro y empezó a leer

 **Fin normal pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Termine de trabajar y ahora voy a ver a Levy a la clínica, al llegar una enfermera me hablo

Enfermera: hola, ¿a quién viene a visitar? ¿U hora con algún doctor?

Gajeel: vengo a ver a Levy Mcgarden, habitación 777

Enfermera: ¿habitación 777?

Gajeel: si

Enfermera: que raro según lo que tengo en los registros, en la habitación 777 no hay nadie

Gajeel: imposible, vine en la mañana, y ella está en coma

Enfermera: si, ella está en coma pero despertó hace 5 horas y se le dio de alta hace 4 horas

Gajeel: ¡¿QUÉ?! –dije gritando-

Enfermera: no grite, está en una clínica

Me fui corriendo a mi auto y fui al departamento de Levy, cuando llegue toque como loco la puerta pero nadie abrió, pero por el ruido la vecina de Levy, que se llama Cana Alberona, salió a gritarme

Cana: ¡¿Por qué tanto ruido?!

Gajeel: ¿sabes si Levy regreso?

Cana: ah, eres tu Gajeel, cuanto tiempo

Gajeel: ¡RESPONDE! –dije gritándole-

Cana: no me grites, y no, pero unas personas sacaron cosas de su departamento

Gajeel: ¿Qué personas?

Cana: eran de la empresa de Ren

Ese desgraciado, juro que hoy deja de respirar, me fui corriendo a la casa de Ren para matarlo, cuando llegue toque tan fuerte la puerta que casi rompo la puerta, luego una sirvienta me abrió, apenas me abrió entre sin importarme nada

Gajeel: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! DESGRACIADO DE REN –dije gritando con furia-

Ren: deja de gritar –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Gajeel: ¡TÚ! –dije para después agarrarle la camisa- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA LEVY?!

Ren: está aquí, pero no puedes verla

Gajeel: tienes 30 segundos para traer a Levy

Ren: no lo hare

Gajeel: ¡REN!, Déjame verla, ahora

Ren: ¿para qué quieres verla?

Gajeel: ¿¡cómo que "para qué"?!, soy su novio

Ren: Gajeel, ella no te recuerda y además cree que yo soy su novio, bueno en verdad cree que sigo siendo su prometido

Gajeel: ¡¿Qué?!

 _ **Continuara**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Gajeel pov**

Esto es una broma, no puede ser verdad, Levy no puede a ver perdido la memoria, no puedo creer eso

Gajeel: estas mintiendo, DEJAME VERLA AHORA –dije gritando

Ren: como quieras, pero el doctor dijo que no forcemos sus recuerdos, eso quiere decir que no le puedes decir nada sobre lo que tuvieron

Gajeel: bien, no le diré nada sobre nosotros

Ren: bien, sígueme

Ren me llevo donde Levy, estaba en una habitación llena de libros, ella estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro, al verla tuve una tremenda felicidad, después de dos semanas en coma, por fin Levy estaba despierta, pero mi felicidad duro poco

Levy: ¿Quién es?

Ren: Levy, es mi hermano, se llama Gajeel Redfox

Levy: ah, un gusto soy Levy Mcgarden, la prometida de Ren –dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para saludarme-

Gajeel: un gusto –dije triste-

Levy: ¿estás bien?

Gajeel: si, Ren quiero hablar contigo, a solas

Ren: bien, vamos a otra habitación

Levy: si quieren yo me voy

Ren: no, tu quédate aquí, nosotros iremos a la habitación del lado

Levy: bien –dijo para tomar su libro que estaba leyendo y e ir a sentarse en el suelo-

Ren y yo fuimos a la habitación del lado para hablar sin que Levy nos escuche

Gajeel: tú no te puedes casarte con Levy

Ren: ¿Por qué no?, desde un inicio ella era mi prometida

Gajeel: tú lo dijiste "era tu prometida", ahora es mi novia

Ren: ella nunca tuvo que ser tu novia

Gajeel: pero lo es

Ren: mira es probable de que nunca recupere su memoria

Gajeel: ¿y?, si se enamoró una vez de mi lo hará de nuevo

Ren: cuando ella se enamoró de ti, ella no estaba con migo, ahora estoy con ella y está enamorada de mí, no se va a figar en otra persona

Gajeel: entonces le diré lo de tu amante secreto

Ren: en serio crees que te va a creer, es tu palabra contra la mía

Gajeel: igual le diré

Ren: hazlo si quieres, pero enserio crees que te creerá a ti y no a mí que soy su prometido, lo único que ganaras será su odio

Diablo odio cuando tiene razón, Levy jamás me creerá y menos si Ren le sigue diciendo mentiras

Ren: ¿y bien? ¿Qué harás?

Gajeel: dime la verdadera razón, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Ren: por la misma razón que tu

Gajeel: no te creo que la ames

Ren: mira al principio si la quería, pero luego me entere que es la heredera de la empresa Mcgarden y si me caso con ella tendré la empresa de los Mcgarden

Gajeel: ¡SOLO POR ESO! –dije gritando y enojado-

Ren: si

Gajeel: Levy merece alguien que la ame por ella y no porque es la heredera de una empresa

Ren: no me digas, ¿Qué en verdad te enamoraste de ella?

Gajeel: si me enamore de ella, yo amo a Levy

Ren: ¿te enamoraste de alguien tan poca cosa?, caíste bajo

Gajeel: ya estoy harto –dije mientras le sujetaba la camisa- dame una razón para no romperte la cara

Ren: te doy tres

Gajeel: ¿Cuáles?

Ren: primero, soy tu hermano, segundo, soy el presidente de una gran compañía que recién está formando un trato con tu compañía y tercero, si Levy te escucha te aseguro que toda las oportunidades que tengas con Levy las perderás

Gajeel: tsh –dije enojado y lo solte-

Ren: bien, ahora, ¿porque no mejor te vas?

Gajeel: al menos me puedo despedir de Levy

Ren: bueno –dijo de mala gana-

Ren y yo fuimos a la habitación donde se hallaba Levy, ella está sentada leyendo un libro antiguo

Ren: Levy, Gajeel ya se va

Levy: tan pronto, ¿Por qué no se queda a comer con nosotros?

Gajeel: gracias por la invitación, pero estoy muy ocupado

Levy: oh, bueno para la próxima será

Cuando me dijo eso me lo dijo con una sonrisa que yo amo, amo la sonrisa de Levy, amo cuando está feliz, amo a Levy, nunca me enamore de alguien, por eso no puedo perderla, alguien tan buena y linda como Levy se merece alguien que la ame por cómo es y no porque es la heredera de una empresa, de repente la voz de Levy me saco de mis pensamientos

Levy: ¿Gajeel?

Gajeel: ¿eh?, disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?

Levy: que para la próxima vez quédate a comer con nosotros –dijo con una sonrisa-

Gajeel: si

Ren: bien, te acompaño a la puerta

Gajeel: no es necesario –dije acercándome a su oído- disfruta estar al lado de Levy, porque te la voy a quitar –dije susurrándole-

Ren: LARGO –dijo gritando-

Levy: ¿Ren? –dijo sorprendida-

Ren: LARGO DE MI CASA, ¡AHORA!

Gajeel: nos vemos, Levy

Levy: ¿eh?, ah claro

Gajeel: adiós Ren

Ren: largo de una buena vez –dijo enojado-

Luego de despedirme de Levy y Ren, me fui al bar donde conocí a Levy, el bar Fairy Tail

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Levy pov**

Levy: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿porque le gritaste? –Dije enojada-

Ren: por nada, solo fue una tontería

Levy: ¿y qué tontería fue?, porque tuvo que ser una gran tontería como para gritarle a tu hermano

Ren: ¿Por qué te preocupa cómo le contesto a mi hermano?-

Levy: pues –no me dejo terminar-

Ren: ¿te gusta? –dijo enojado-

Levy: ¡¿qué?!

Ren: te recuerdo que TÚ eres MI prometida

Levy: lo sé, pero –y de nuevo no me dejo terminar-

Ren: ENTONCES NO TE PREOCUPES POR OTRO HOMBRE –dijo gritándome-

Levy: pero –dije con algunas lágrimas-

Ren: PERO NADA, TU NO TE PREOCUES POR EL –dicho esto se fue y cerro de un portazo la puerta-

Yo me quede un rato llorando y luego salí a caminar, mientras iba caminando pase al lado de un bar llamado Fairy Tail, se me hizo familiar, por la curiosidad entre y al entrar vi al hermano de Ren, Gajeel, no sé porque al verlo mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, fui donde Gajeel para saludarlo

Levy: hola –dije nerviosa-

Gajeel: hola Levy –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo latir muy rápido mi corazón-

 _ **Continuara**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Normal pov**

Gajeel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levy: __tuve una pequeña pelea con Ren

Gajeel: ¿Qué paso? –dijo serio-

Levy: nada, solo se enojó porque me preocupe como te contesto

Gajeel: ¿estabas preocupada por mí? –dijo feliz-

Levy: es solo que él no suele ser así –intento excusarse-

Gajeel: bueno, ¿quieres tomar un trago para olvidar?

Levy: si es solo uno, no creo que haya problema

Gajeel: bien dicho –dijo sonriendo- ¡señor, tráiganos dos tragos! –Dijo gritándole al cantinero-

Levy: Gajeel, te quiero pedir perdón –dijo bajando la cabeza-

Gajeel: ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

Levy: por cómo te hablo Ren

Gajeel: no fue tu culpa

Levy: lo sé, pero aun así, disculpa por el comportamiento de Ren

Gajeel: no te preocupes por eso, mejor siéntate y toma

Levy: bien –dicho esto se sentó al lado de Gajeel-

Gajeel: oye

Levy: ¿Qué pasa?

Gajee: ¿después quieres ir a caminar?

Levy: ¿a caminar?

Gajeel: si –dijo feliz-

Levy: ¿de noche?

Gajeel: una caminata nocturna

Levy: eres raro

Gajeel: lo sé

Levy: pero me agrada

Gajeel: bien, tomemos el trago y vamos

Levy: bien

Después de tomarse los tragos, Gajeel llevo a Levy al parque, a Levy se le hacía muy familiar el parque, pero Levy se preguntaba "¿Por qué?", según ella nunca estuvo en ese parque antes ¿o sí?

Levy: que raro –dijo murmurando-

Gajeel: ¿Qué es raro? –dijo mirándola-

Levy: pues, lo que pasa es que este lugar se me hace muy familiar, pero estoy segura que nunca eh estado aquí

Gajeel: ya veo, yo si eh estado aquí antes, con una persona especial

Levy: ¿con una persona especial?

Gajeel: con la mujer que amo

Levy: ¿y donde esta?

Gajeel: pues, está muy cerca pero a la vez muy lejos

Levy: ¿eh? –dijo confundida-

Gajeel: otro día te lo explicare –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-

Después de esa conversación, Gajeel y Levy siguieron caminando un rato, de repente a Levy le vino un recuerdo, apenas Levy empezó a recordar le empezó a doler la cabeza

Gajeel: oye ¿estás bien?

Levy: no, mi cabeza me duele –dijo llevándose sus manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al a suelo

Gajeel: oye, resiste, LEVY

 **Levy estab recordando la primera vez que vino al parque con Gajeel**

Levy: ¡MI CABEZA! –Dijo gritando-

 **Gajeel: ¡LEVY!**

 **Luego** Levy cayo inconsciente al suelo

 **Fin normal pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Gajeel: ¡LEVY!

¿Pero qué diablos?, Levy se desmayó, ¿pero porque?, eso no importa tengo que llevarme a Levy, tome a Levy estilo princesa y me la lleve a mi departamento, no podía llevarla a su departamento porque ya no tiene, vive con Ren y no la lleve donde Ren por tres razones, la primera es porque lo odio, la segunda es porque Levy me dijo que se peleó con él y la tercera es porque no quiero llevarla a la casa de Ren, luego de cargar a Levy a mi departamento la deje recostada en mi cama, después agarre una silla y la puse al lado de la cama, me senté en ella y me quede mirando a Levy hasta que despierte

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Normal pov**

Luego a las tres y media de la mañana, Levy despertó

Gajeel: por fin despiertas

Levy: Gajeel –luego miro la hora- ¿por qué estas despierto a esta hora?

Gajeel: de verdad crees que voy a dormir, si tú te desmayaste

Levy: ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo mirando al su alrededor-

Gajeel: en mi cuarto

Levy: yo…

Gajeel: ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: yo eh estado antes aquí ¿verdad?

Gajeel se quedó callado, Levy estaba recordando, pero Gajeel no sabía si contestar o quedarse callado

Levy: ¿Gajeel?

Gajeel: ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: nosotros ya nos conocimos, ¿verdad?

Gajeel: si –dijo dudando, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al decirle la verdad-

Levy: ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Gajeel: no puedo forzarte a que recuerdes

Levy: ¿Gajeel?

Gajeel: ¿sí?

Levy: quiero que me digas que relación tenemos –dijo seria-

Gajeel: ¿relación?

Levy: si, ¿éramos amigos o no?

Gajeel: éramos más que amigos

Levy: ¿Qué éramos?

Gajeel: si te lo dijo no me vas a creer

Levy: por favor, dime, necesito saber

Gajeel: bien, nosotros éramos novios

Levy: ¡¿QUÉ?! –Dijo muy sorprendida- eso no puede ser, porque yo soy la prometida de Ren

Gajeel: eras su prometida –dijo corrigiéndola-

Levy: no yo soy su prometida

Gajeel: Levy- dijo acercándose a ella- tu eres mi novia, yo te amo

Dicho esto Gajeel acerco sus labios a los de Levy y la beso, Levy estaba sorprendida, pero por alguna razón no rechazo el beso, es más le correspondió el beso, luego el beso se empezó hacer más demandante y apasionante, Gajeel estaba sobre Levy en la cama

Gajeel: te amo Levy

Levy no dijo nada, se quedó callada mirando fijamente a los ojos de Gajeel, luego Gajeel volvió a besar a Levy

Gajeel: voy a hacerte mía Levy, para siempre

Levy no dijo nada solo se entregó a Gajeel

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Hola quiero pedir perdón por no subir capítulo, quiero explicar porque no eh publicado y la razón es muy simple NO TENIA INSPIRACION y sincera mente prefiero no publicar a publicar un capítulo aburrido, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Levy pov**

Empecé a abrir mis ojos con mucha pereza, no quería levantarme, quería dormir para siempre, aunque soñé que me acosté con el hermano de mi prometido, con Gajeel, ¿Por qué soñé eso?, empecé a levantarme y cuando me levante me di cuenta que no estaba en la casa de Ren, ¿Dónde estoy?, de repente me doy cuenta que no tengo ropa puesta, al instante que me di cuenta volví a la cama a taparme con las sabanas, luego me doy media vuelta y estaba a mi lado Gajeel, también sin ropa, ¡oh por dios! ¡No puede ser verdad! Lo que creí que fue un sueño fue en verdad ¡ME ACOSTE CON GAJEEL!

Gajeel: Levy –dice Gajeel despertando-

Levy: Gajeel –dije un poco avergonzada y tapándome con las sabanas-

Gajeel: buenos días amor –dijo para después besarme-

Levy: Gajeel –dije separándome de el- esto está mal –dije seria y un poco triste-

Gajeel: ¿Qué está mal?

Levy: lo que hicimos

Gajeel: ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que hicimos?

Levy: porque yo soy la prometida de tu hermano

Gajeel: solo cancela en matrimonio

Levy: no puedo hacer eso

Gajeel: Levy, él no te amo, yo si te amo

Levy: él me ama –dije enojada-

Gajeel: no Levy, él no te ama, yo si

Levy: él me ama y yo lo amo

Gajeel: ¿y que sientes por mí? –dijo muy serio-

Levy: nada –dije cortante, luego me levante y me empecé a vestir-

Gajeel: ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON MIGO?! –dijo exaltado y gritando-

Levy: ESO FUE UN ERROR –dije gritando pero con la cabeza mirando el suelo-

Gajeel: ¡¿Qué?! –dijo sorprendido-

Levy: lo que oíste –dije mientras terminaba de vestirme- lo que paso entre nosotros anoche fue un error- dije mirándolo a los ojos-

Gajeel: no digas eso –su voz parecía triste- Levy, yo te amo, tú no te puedes casar con Ren, menos después de lo que paso anoche

Levy: por favor, olvida lo que paso anoche –dije triste y con lágrimas saliendo sin parar, no entendía porque me duele tanto decir esas palabras-

Gajeel: no lo hare, nunca lo hare –dijo mirando a Levy a los ojos-

Levy: me tengo que ir –dije para luego dirigirme a la puerta, pero Gajeel me detuvo abrazándome por detrás

Gajeel: no vallas con el –dijo susurrándome en la oreja- quédate con migo

Levy: yo… -las lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo- adiós Gajeel –dije para después zafarme de su abrazo y salir corriendo-

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Normal pov**

Levy fue corriendo a la casa de Ren y al llegar se encerró en la biblioteca, agradeció que Ren estaba trabajando, Levy aun no creía todo lo que paso anoche, se sentía triste y mal, las razones son muy simples, se sentía triste porque se dio cuenta que amaba a Gajeel y se sentía mal porque le fue infiel a Ren, Levy estaba angustiaba, no sabía qué hacer, después de 2 horas pensando una solución llego Ren, quien estaba sorprendido por ver a Levy

Ren: Levy –dijo sorprendido-

Levy: hola –dijo tímidamente-

Ren: ¡LEVY! –Dijo para después abrazarla- perdón Levy, por favor Levy perdóname

Levy: ¿eh? ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué?

Ren: por lo que paso anoche

Levy: ¡ah!, eso, ya no importa –dije con una sonrisa falsa-

Ren: Levy- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte- estaba tan preocupado ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Levy: ¿Dónde estuve? –Dijo nerviosa, no le podía decir que se quedó a dormir con Gajeel- me quede en la casa de una amiga- mintió-

Ren: ¿una amiga?

Levy: si

Ren: ¿Qué amiga?, Lucy esta en Estados Unido

Levy: una amiga que no conoces

Ren: ¿Cómo se llama?

Levy: se llama – Levy intentaba pensar en el nombre de una amiga que Ren no conozca, cuando recordó uno- mirajane

Ren: ¿mirajane?

Levy: si, es una amiga de cuando estaba en el colegio, es amiga mía y de Lucy

Ren: oh bueno, me gustaría conocerla y agradecerle por cuidarte, ¿Dónde vive?

Levy: no te preocupes, yo mañana la llamo para que venga

Ren: bien, por cierto Levy

Levy: ¿Qué pasa? –por alguna razón se puso nerviosa-

Ren: me dijeron que nos podemos casar dentro de un mes o la próxima semana

Levy: ¡¿la próxima semana?! –dijo sorprendida, era muy pronto-

Ren: si, pero solo si tú quieres

Levy no estaba segura, amaba a Gajeel, pero Ren era su prometido y lo quería pero ya no como su prometido, si no como un amigo y no quería lastimarlo

Levy: Ren, puedo darte la respuesta mañana –dijo dudosa-

Ren: claro amor

Levy: ¿Ren?

Ren: ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: si nos casamos ¿Gajeel vendrá al matrimonio? –Dijo con miedo a la respuesta-

Ren: la verdad es que prefiero que no venga, pero si tú quieres que vaya no lo detendré

Levy: entiendo, bien voy a la biblioteca

Ren: bueno, yo dormiré un rato en la habitación –dijo para luego irse-

Levy se quedó pensando todo lo que quedaba del día pensando y toda la noche, ¿debía cambiar la fecha? ¿Será mejor esperar el mes para casarse? ¿Debería casarme?, todas esas preguntas y más pasaron por su mente, a la mañana siguiente Levy despertó con una tremendas ojeras, solo durmió 1 hora, estuvo toda la noche pensando en que debía hacer, pero Levy ya tiene una decisión

Levy: Ren –lo llamo antes de irse a trabajar-

Ren: ¿Qué pasa Levy?

Levy: veras tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo seria-

Ren: ¿tiene que ser ahora?, tengo que ir a trabajar

Levy: es rápido

Ren: bien, ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: tengo una respuesta sobre lo que me dijiste ayer

Ren: ¿y cuál es tu respuesta?

Levy: bueno, yo creo que….

 **Fin normal pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Me levante de mala gana, después de lo que paso con Levy, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, Juvia no paraba de llamarme para que vaya a trabajar, pero no estoy de humor para trabajar, nunca creí que una mujer me enamoraría tanto como lo hizo Levy, de repente alguien toca la puerta, voy a abrir y era Levy

Levy: hola –dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza abajo-

Gajeel: Levy –dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levy: vine a decirte algo muy importante

Gajeel: bien, porque yo también, ven pasa

Levy: no, es corto así que te lo diré aquí –dijo seria- yo…

 _ **Continuara**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Levy pov**

Levy: yo…-estaba nerviosa pero debo decírselo- yo me voy a casar la próxima semana

Gajeel: ¿¡qué?!

Levy: si, yo me voy a casar con Ren la próxima semana, por eso vine a pedirte una cosa, olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros y no vengas a mi matrimonio

Gajeel: ¡TU NO TE PUEDES CASAR!, ¿POR QUÉ ADELANTASTE EL MATRIMONIO?

Levy: porque es lo mejor para todos

Gajeel: ¡¿PARA QUIÉN?! –Dijo gritando-

Levy: es lo mejor para ti, para Ren y para mi

Gajeel: ¡¿lo mejor para ti?! –Dijo exaltado- te vas a casar con alguien que no amas

Levy: si lo amo

Gajeel: ¿y a mí?

Levy: Gajeel lo nuestro solo fue un error

Gajeel: ¿estas segura de eso?

Levy: ...-dude un poco, ¿de verdad fue un error?

Gajeel: Levy –dijo acercándose- te amo

Se agacho y me beso, yo le correspondí, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo sé que me gustaban sus labios, me pongo en puntillas y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras él me abraza por la cintura, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, ¿Por qué no lo paro?, nos empeñamos a separar por falta de oxigeno

Gajeel: Levy, no te vayas con el – dijo mirándome a los ojos y poniendo su frente frete la mía-

Levy: Gajeel, yo ya tome una decisión

Gajeel: ¿y es la correcta?

Levy: no lo sé, pero ya es tarde para cambiarla

Gajeel: nunca es tarde

Levy: si es tarde –dije separándome de él- adiós Gajeel- luego me fui corriendo

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Realmente ver a Levy irse me pone triste, pero si ella cree que me voy a rendir está muy equivocada, voy a pelear por lo que es mío, de repente el ruido de mi celular me saca de mi pensamientos, como siempre la que estaba llamando era Juvia

Gajeel: hola

Juvia: ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTAS?!

Gajeel: en mi casa –dije tranquilo-

Juvia: NO TE MUEVAS VOY PARA ALLA A DARTE LA GOLPISA DE TU VIDA

Gajeel: como quieras –dije para después colgar-

Después de 30 minutos llego Juvia con un bate

Juvia: TUUU, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA –Dijo para después golpearme con el bate-

Gajeel: ESO DOLIO –dije gritándole y sobándome la cabeza-

Juvia: te dije que te golpearía

Gajee: pensé que era broma

Juvia: pues te equivocaste- me miro unos segundos- eres un desastre, bueno no importa ¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar?

Gajeel: veras Levy despertó y –no pude terminar por que Juvia me golpeo de nuevo con el bate- Y AHORA POR QUE ME GOLPEAS

Juvia: yo estaba preocupada por Levy y te dije que cuando despertara me avisaras y no lo hiciste, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

Gajeel: perdón lo olvide

Juvia: como sea, ¿no deberías estar feliz por eso?

Gajeel: ella no me recuerda

Juvia: oh pero no hay problema, si se enamoró de ti una vez lo hará de nuevo

Gajeel: pues es algo complicado la verdad

Juvia: ¿Por qué?

Luego le conté toda la historia a Juvia y con cada palabra que decía juvia quedaba más sorprendida

Gajeel: y en resumen así conocí a Levy

Juvia: tiene razón es más complicado de lo que parece

Gajeel: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Juvia: primero necesitamos a alguien que conozca la historia y sea amiga de ella ¿sabes de alguien?

Gajeel: su mejor amiga

Juvia: ¿bien vamos a buscarla?

Gajeel: está en el extranjero

Juvia: busca la forma de cómo comunicarte con ella, si no te escucha a ti tal vez a su amiga si

Gajeel: ok y ¿luego?

Juvia: déjame el resto a mí

Gajeel: ¿Qué harás?

Juvia: confía en mí

Gajeel: bien

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Normal pov**

Juvia se fue de la casa de Gajeel y fue a la casa de Levy, Juvia esperaba que Levy pudiera escucharla a ella y que le creyera, al llegar a la casa toco la puerta y una sirvienta le abrió

Sirvienta: ¿sí? ¿Qué desea?

Juvia: busco a Levy Mcgarden

Sirvienta: pase y espere en el comedor

Juvia paso y fue al comedor a esperar a Levy, luego de 30 minutos vio bajara Levy

Juvia: hola Levy

Levy: hola, perdón ¿Quién eres?

Juvia: soy Juvia Loxar, secretaria general de la empresa metalicana y tu amiga de trabajo

Levy: ¿de trabajo? , pero yo trabajo con Ren

Juvia: no tú eras la secretaria personal de Gajeel

Levy: ¿Qué?

Juvia: déjame que te explique

Juvia le explico a Levy como llego a trabajar con Gajeel, claro desde su punto de vista, al terminar Levy creía que Gajeel la mando para convérsela

Levy: Gajeel te mando ¿verdad? –Dijo enojada-

Juvia: ¿Qué?, no, claro que no

Levy: entonces para que viniste

Juvia: para que sepas la verdad

Levy: ¿Por qué debería creerte?, no te conozco

Juvia: puedo decirte la última cosa

Levy: ¿Qué?

Juvia: Gajeel está sufriendo mucho

Levy: si me vas a hablar de Gajeel no quiero oírlo

Juvia: por favor escúchame –dijo rogándole-

Levy: bueno, pero que sea rápido

Juvia: solo te diré que nunca lo vi así por una mujer

Levy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Juvia: él nunca se preocupó tanto por una mujer, antes era frio y cruel con las mujeres, pero contigo es distinto, él te ama, solo quiere estar a tu lado

Levy: ¿él te lo dijo?

Juvia: si, nunca había visto a Gajeel tan feliz con una mujer, deberías reconsiderar tu decisión

Levy: es tarde para eso

Juvia: todavía hay tiempo

Levy: Juvia, me caso la próxima semana

Juvia: exacto, aún puedes arrepentirte de tu opinión, solo piénsalo

Dicho esto juvia se fue de la casa dejando a Levy sola, Levy se paró y fue a la biblioteca a pensar y a meditar todo lo que le dijo Juvia, ¿será verdad todo lo que me dijo Juvia? ¿Puedo cambiar de decisión? ¿Quiero cambiar de decisión?, esas eran algunas preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Levy, estaba tan confusa que no para de caminar en círculos

Levy: ¿tome la decisión correcta?

 _ **continuara**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Levy pov**

Ha pasado una semana desde que hable con Juvia y cada día que pasaba me arrepentía sobre la boda, pero aunque quisiera cambiar mi decisión ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, me caso hoy a las ocho de la noche por el civil y a las nueve por la iglesia, ahora mismo estoy encerrada en el biblioteca, no puedo ver a nadie, estoy nerviosa pero no sé si es porque me voy a casar o porque me estoy arrepintiendo de casarme, de repente alguien toca la puerta

Levy: ¿sí? ¿Quién es? –dije nerviosa-

Juvia: soy Juvia ¿puedo pasar?

Levy: ¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Juvia: quiero preguntarte algo ¿puedo pasar?

Levy: ¿eh?, ah sí, pasa

Juvia: con permiso –dijo entrando a la biblioteca-

Levy: ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

Juvia: quería saber si sabes donde esta Gajeel

Levy: ¿Gajeel?, no lo eh vito hace una semana

Juvia: no lo puedo encontrar, hace tres días que no va a trabajar y no está en su departamento

Levy: no sé nada sobre el

Juvia: entiendo –dijo con un tono triste- por lo que veo no cambiaste de decisión

Levy: no, digo si, digo no, es que… -estaba confundida-

Juvia: cierra los ojos y dime lo que sientes de corazón

Levy: bien –cerré los ojos y le dije todo lo que sentía- siento que me estoy equivocando, que no debo casarme

Juvia: entonces cancela el matrimonio

Levy: no puedo –dije llorando- me caso hoy

Luego fui corriendo donde Juvia y la abrazaba mientras lloraba

Levy: no sé qué hacer –dije gritando y llorando-

Juvia: tranquila, tranquila –dijo con una voz suave y acariciando mi cabeza-

Levy: soy una tonta, UNA TONTA

Juvia estuvo 2 horas intentando calmarme, hasta que lo logro pero era tarde para arrepentirme, era muy tarde, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, en solo cuatro horas me voy a casar con alguien que no amo, realmente no sé qué hacer

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Normal pov**

Levy se dio por rendida y se preparó para casarse, no tenía nada que hacer según ella, era demasiado tarde para ella, luego de arreglarse se sentó a esperar al chofer, luego de una hora llego el chofer, Levy salió de la casa y fue al auto, Levy apenas entro al auto arranco de inmediato, tras el trascurso del viaje a Levy se hizo raro el camino que tomo el chofer

Levy: ¿eh?, creo que este no es el camino –dijo mirando por la ventana-

Chofer: tranquila es un atajo –dijo con una voz que se notaba que era falsa-

Levy no le dio importancia y siguió viendo por la ventana, cuando se dio cuenta que iba en dirección contraria le empezó a reclamar al chofer

Levy: estamos en la dirección incorrecta –dije reclamándole-

Chofer: no, es la correcta –dijo tranquilo-

Levy: claro que no, vamos en la dirección contraria

Chofer: es la correcta

Levy: detenga el auto –ordeno-

Chofer: no

Levy: deténgalo –dijo mientras le empezaba a pegar con las flores-

Chofer: oye basta

Levy: detenga el auto –dijo mientras le seguía pegando con las flores, luego intento quitarle el gorro que traía y cuando por fin se lo quito quedo impresionada al verle la cara al chofer

Levy: ¡¿GAJEEL?!

Gajeel: hola enana

Levy: ¿¡qué haces?! –dijo gritando-

Gajeel: te estoy secuestrando

Levy: ¿¡Qué!?

Gajeel: ya me oíste

Levy: oye para el auto ¡AHORA!

Gajeel: si lo hago vas a escapar

Levy: Gajeel, yo debo casarme

Gajeel: ¿no estabas arrepentida de casarte?

Levy: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Gajeel: ¿Quién crees que me lo dijo?

Levy: fue Juvia ¿verdad?

Gajeel: correcto

Levy: tú y ella lo tenían planeado -dije enojada-

Gajeel: no le eches la culpa a Juvia, ella no sabe nada de mi hace tres días y no sabe que te secuestre

Levy: por cierto ¿dónde estuviste?

Gajeel: ¿estabas preocupada por mí? –dijo feliz-

Levy: no –mintió- pero Juvia fue a mi casa preguntando por ti

Gajeel: estaba preparando algunas cosas

Levy: ¿Qué cosas?

Gajeel: primero estaba planeando como secuestrarte, segundo donde llevarte y por ultimo cuando ya tenía claro como secuestrarte tenía que buscar un traje

Levy: ¿y porque te cortaste el pelo?

Gajeel: no tuve opción, ya que si no me lo cortaba me descubrirías

Levy: bueno eso es verdad, ¿pero solo me secuestrarte porque me arrepentí de casarme?

Gajeel: ¿no escuchaste bien?, hace tres días que estaba planeando secuestrarte, no me importa si estabas arrepentida o no

Levy: Gajeel, creo que no entiendes, aunque yo no ame ahora a Ren debo casarme con él se lo debo

Gajeel: te vas a casar con él para ser infeliz

Levy: no me importa si soy infeliz, Ren a echo muchas cosas por mi

Gajeel: y unas de las cosas que hizo fue engañarte

Levy: y aquí vamos de nuevo –dijo cansada-

Levy ya estaba cansada de escuchar lo misma historia, lo mismo de siempre, pero a pesar de estar siendo secuestrada estaba feliz, feliz de ver a Gajeel, de hablar con él, de verlo de nuevo, aunque Levy lo negara estaba enamorada de Gajeel, luego de tres horas de viaje llegaron a un pueblo abandonado

Levy: ¿Dónde estamos?

Gajeel: en Graez

Levy: ¿Graez?

Gajeel: si, un antiguo pueblo que ya nadie conoce actualmente

Levy: ¿Cómo lo conoces tú?

Gajeel: mi madre me dejo aquí con un familiar

Levy: ¿Por qué?

Gajeel: para poder estar con su amante

Levy: ¿y tu papá? –Dijo con miedo a la respuesta-

Gajeel: el me odia

Levy se quedó callada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Gajeel: bien –dijo feliz- desde ahora viviremos en Graez

Levy: ¿¡Qué!?

Gajeel: viviremos aquí hasta que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí o recuerde tu memoria, lo que pase primero

Levy: ¿es broma?

Gajeel: no

Levy: ¿y si nos encuentran?

Gajeel: tranquila, será difícil ya que nadie recuerda este lugar, además no hay internet ni señal

Levy: ¡¿Qué?!, no puede ser –dijo para sacar el celular y verificar lo que dijo Gajeel, lo cual fue correcto –

Gajeel: así no te encontraran ni podrás escapar

 _ **Continuara**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Gajeel pov**

Llevaba tres días planeando este secuestro, no me importa que después me metan en la cárcel, no podía permitir que Levy se casara con el desgraciado de Ren

Levy: oye –dijo un poco enojado-

Gajeel: ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Gajeel: ya te lo dije, hasta que te enamores de mi de nuevo o recuperes tu memoria, lo que pase primero

Levy: hablo enserio –dijo cruzando los brazos-

Gajeel: yo también –dije sonriendo-

Levy: ¡ah! me rindo contigo, ¿Dónde dormiré?

Gajeel: conmigo

Levy: enserio, ¿Dónde dormiré?

Gajeel: conmigo, solo hay una pieza

Levy: ¿es broma? –dijo cansada-

Gajeel: no –dije sonriendo-

Levy: no tienes remedio –dijo un poco feliz- estás loco

Gajeel: pero loco por ti

Cuando dije eso Levy se sonrojo, realmente se ve tierna así y se ve hermosa con el vestido de novia, realmente Levy es preciosa, ¿Cómo alguien como Levy se fijó en alguien como el idiota de mi hermano

Gajeel: oye quiero hacerte una pregunta

Levy: ¿Cuál?

Gajeel: ¿cómo diablos llegaste a salir con mi hermano?

Levy: bueno, yo era nuevo empleada y al inicio solo era una asistente

Gajeel: ¿y?

Levy: y bueno lo único que hacía era llevarles cosas a las personas en reuniones

Gajeel: ya ¿y?

Levy: y un día Ren en medio de una reunión pidió un vaso de agua y yo se lo lleve y por error se lo tire encima, y bueno creo que así llame su atención y luego de dos semanas me invito a salir y yo acepte

Gajeel: entonces todo partió porque le tiraste un vaso de agua –dije aguantando la risa-

Levy: si –dijo avergonzada-

Gajeel: que forma más extraña de conocerse –dije riéndome-

Levy: bueno, es verdad –dijo también riéndose-

Gajeel: bueno ya no importa, ahora vamos a dormir

Levy: ¿tendré que dormir con este vestido?

Gajeel: tranquila, traje un poco de tu ropa

Levy: ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi ropa si estaba en la casa de Ren?

Gajeel: sabias que los sirvientes hacen cualquier cosa por dinero

Levy: ¿¡sobornaste a una de las empleadas de Ren!? –dijo sorprendida-

Gajeel: no, fueron tres sirvientas

Levy: ¡¿Qué?! –dijo sorprendida-

Gajeel: si fueron tres, una para sacar tu ropa y dos para sacar tus libros

Levy: eso explica porque en la biblioteca faltan libros

Gajeel: traje cuatro cajas llenas de libros

Levy: pareces conocerme bien

Gajeel: no tienes ni idea

Levy: por cierto, me dijiste que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta que recupere la memoria –la interrumpí de repente-

Gajeel: o te enamores de mí –dije sonriendo-

Levy: pero que pasa si eso tarda meses, tú tienes que trabajar

Gajeel: no te preocupes, que la idea de convertirme en el chofer para secuestrarte la tubo mi jefe

Levy: enserio –dijo sorprendida-

Gajeel: sí, tengo un año para enamorarte de nuevo

Levy: tu jefe es raro

Gajeel: tal vez, pero es el mejor jefe que alguien pueda pedir

Levy: realmente tenías bien planeado esto –dijo sonriendo-

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Normal pov**

Luego de esa conversación se fueron a dormir y así empezaron a vivir juntos, pasaron los días y Levy cada vez se enamoraba más de él y Gajeel cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le robaba uno que otro beso a Levy. A las dos semanas Levy se dio cuenta que solo quería vivir con él, que solo quiere estar al lado de Gajeel por siempre, el día en el que Levy por fin había decidido decirle a Gajeel que lo amaba paso algo inesperado.

Gajeel había salido a la ciudad de al lado a comprar cosas para la casa y Levy lo estaba esperando en la casa pensando en cómo decirle que lo amaba, pero cuando Gajeel llego encontró a Levy inconsciente en el suelo

Gajeel: ¡LEVY! -dijo gritando y sobresaltado- oee, Levy- dijo tomándola por los hombros-

Levy: G-G-Gajeel –dijo con dificultad-

Gajeel: Levy, ¿estás bien? –dijo preocupado-

Levy: duele, me duele mucho –dijo tocándose el estómago-

Gajeel: tranquila –dijo cargándola al estilo princesa- te llevare al hospital, todo estará bien

Levy: Gajeel –dijo débilmente-

Gajeel: tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo prometo

Gajeel tomo a Levy y la llevo al auto y condujo lo más rápido a la ciudad de al lado, al llegar al hospital Gajeel empezó a gritar

Gajeel: ¡ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayuda!

Luego llegaron dos enfermera y un doctor con una camilla, Gajeel dejo a Levy en la camilla, los doctores la vieron y la llevaron a emergencias. Luego de una hora una enfermera se le acercó a Gajeel y empezó a hacerle preguntas

Enfermera: disculpe, ¿es usted quien trajo a la señorita Levy Mcgarden?

Gajeel: si, ¿Cómo esta ella?

Enfermera: no sabría decirle, la tuvimos que llevar a emergencia, ¿Qué le paso?

Gajeel: no sé, cuando llegue a la casa estaba inconsciente y cuando despertó me empezó a decir que le dolía mucho el estómago –Gajeel no entendía que le pudo haber pasado-

Enfermera: bien, apenas me entere de algo le avisare

Gajeel: gracias

Enfermera: por cierto tiene que llenar estos papeles –dijo dándole unos papeles-

Gajeel: bien

Luego de que Gajeel llenara los papeles pasaron dos horas y luego un doctor se le acercó a Gajeel

Doctor: ¿usted trajo a la señorita Mcgarden?

Gajeel: si, ¿Cómo está?

Doctor: ahora está mejor, tuvimos que darle unos calmantes para los dolores y también le dimos un remedio para dormir, en estos minutos está dormida pero creo que en una hora despertara

Gajeel: ¿Qué tenía? –El simple hecho de no saber que tenía Levy lo estaba matando por dentro, rezaba por que no fuera nada grave-

Doctor: lo siento, no podemos decirle ya que en los papeles que lleno dice que no es un familiarde la señorita y tampoco están casados

Gajeel: ¿puedo verla?

Doctor: no hasta que despierte y solo si la señorita quiere verlo

Gajeel: bien, entonces esperare a que despierte

 **Fin Normal pov**

 **Levy pov**

Empecé a abrir mis ojos con mucho dificultad, al abrirlos empiezo a ver alrededor y me doy cuenta que estaba en un hospital, luego de cinco minutos entro un doctor

Doctor: ¿Cómo se siente?

Levy: mucho mejor, ¿Qué tenía?

Doctor: nada fuera de lo normal en su estado

Levy: ¿estado?

Doctor: si, el desmallo y el dolor en el estómago, todo eso es normal es su estado

Levy: no entiendo, ¿Cómo que en mi "estado"? –empecé a preocuparme-

Doctor: no me diga que no lo sabe

Levy: ¿saber qué? –Cada vez me asustaba más-

Doctor: señorita Levy Mcgarden usted tiene un mes de embarazo

Levy: ¡¿QUÉ?! –dije sorprendida y gritando-

 _ **Continuara**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Levy pov**

Esto no puede ser verdad, yo embarazada esto debe ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto

Levy: ¿¡está seguro!?

Doctor: si, el desmayo es muy común y los dolores también, aunque usted parece tener las defensas muy bajas ¿está comiendo bien?

Levy: bueno….-la verdad últimamente no eh comido casi nada-

Doctor: señorita, aunque no estuviera embarazada debe comer adecuada mente

Levy: entiendo ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

Doctor: mañana, hoy se quedara aquí en observación

Levy: de acuerdo

Doctor: por cierto el hombre que la trago al hospital está en la sala de espera, como no es su familiar y no están casados no puede pasar a menos que usted quiera, ¿lo hacemos pasar?

Levy: ¿eh? –Había olvidado que Gajeel me trajo-¿puede ser en diez minutos más? Por favor

Doctor: como usted quiera, entonces ¿en diez minutos más?

Levy: si, gracias

Doctor: bueno, entonces si eso es todo yo me voy

Levy: espere –necesitaba confirmar esto-

Doctor: ¿Sí?

Levy: ¿Cuánto dijo que tenía de embarazo?

Doctor: un mes

Levy: ¿un mes?

Doctor: si bueno, señorita la dejo, tengo que ver a otro paciente

Levy: si claro, gracias

Doctor: de nada, con su permiso me retiro

Dicho eso el doctor se fue, yo aún no lo podía creer, estoy embarazada, ¿cómo se lo digo a Gajeel? ¿Cómo le digo que estoy esperando un hijo suyo?, porque es obvio que es de Gajeel, porque a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo con Ren nunca me acosté con él, estábamos esperando para después de casarnos, pero luego conocí a Gajeel y paso, luego de diez minutos entro Gajeel a mi habitación

Gajeel: hola –dijo en voz baja-

Levy: hola –dije sonriéndole-

Gajeel: ¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo un poco preocupado-

Levy: mucho mejor –dije para que no se preocupara tanto-

Gajeel: me alegro –dijo sonriéndome- y bien ¿Qué te paso?

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, tengo miedo a decirle

Levy: ¿los doctores no te dijieron?

Gajeel: no, digiero que no podían decirme porque no soy un familiar tuyo y no soy tu esposo

Levy: pues…..-realmente me da miedo decirle-

Gajeel: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo preocupado-

Levy: cuando lleguemos a la casa te lo diré

Gajeel: pero te dan de alta mañana

Levy: pediré el alta voluntaria

Gajeel: ¿segura?

Levy: si, además tú me cuidaras

Gajeel: siempre te cuidare y te protegeré

Levy: gracias Gajeel

Gajeel: bien, voy por el docto

Dicho eso Gajeel fue a buscar el doctor para que me diera el alta voluntaria

 **Fin Levy pov**

 **Gajeel pov**

Luego de que fuera buscar el doctor, Levy pidió el alta voluntaria, luego firmo unos papeles y la dejaron ir, estuvo todo el camino de regreso callada y nerviosa, ¿Qué le habrán dicho en el hospital?, por fin llegamos a la casa y apenas entramos le pregunte a Levy

Gajeel: ¿y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital?

Levy: me dijeron…..- se puso nerviosa, trago saliva y continuo- que todos los síntomas eran normales en mi estado

Gajeel: ¿estado? ¿Qué estado? –bien, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar-

Levy: yo….- bajo la cabeza y empezó a hablar en voz baja- estoy embarazada

A pesar de que hablo bajo escuche claramente, Levy está embarazada, va tener un hijo, la siguiente pregunta la dije con temor a la respuesta

Gajeel: ¿ese hijo es de….-ni siquiera puedo terminar la pregunta-

Levy: no, no es de Ren, es tuyo

Cuando dijo eso me sorprendí, pero estaba muy feliz, Levy está esperando un hijo mío, sonreí y la abrase a Levy muy fuerte, ella se sorprendió por tal acto

Levy: ¡¿G-Gajeel?! –dijo muy sorprenda-

Gajeel: ¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!-Dije gritando y sonriendo- gracias, gracias Levy- dije susurrándole en el oído- te amo

Levy: yo también te amo –dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo-

Al escuchar eso me sorprendí ¿podría ser que Levy haya recupero su memoria?, le agarre los hombros y la mire directo a los ojos

Gajeel: Levy, ¿tu recuperaste tu memoria?

Levy: no Gajeel, pero aunque la volviera a perder la memoria estoy segura de que me volvería a enamorar de ti –dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y sonriendo-

Se empezó a acercar para besarme, yo me agache un poco para poder besarla mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, luego cuando nos separamos, Levy empezó a hablar

Levy: Gajeel, creo que debemos volver –dijo seriamente y mirándome a los ojos-

Gajeel: ¿volver? ¿Te refieres a volver a la ciudad?

Levy: sí, quiero que volvamos

Gajeel: si volvemos Ren…-no pude terminar de hablar porque Levy me interrumpió-

Levy: no te preocupes por Ren, yo hablare con él y le diré que quiero estar contigo –dijo sonriéndome para que no me preocupara-

Gajeel: bien, volveremos, pero mañana, hoy debes descansar

Levy: no estoy tan mal Gajeel, no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada

Gajeel: igual debes descansar

Luego de decir eso la agarre al estilo princesa y la lleve a la pieza, le deje en la cama y me acosté con ella y luego de unos minutos nos dormimos

 **Fin Gajeel pov**

 **Normal pov**

A la mañana siguiente, Gajeel y Levy empezaron a ordenar las cosas para irse, más bien Gajeel empezó a ordenar, no dejo que Levy la ayudara por su embarazo, luego de dos horas ordenando las cosas, se fueron de regreso a la ciudad, en todo el camino Gajeel estuvo algo nervioso y con un poco de miedo, miedo a perder a Levy. Al llegar a la cuidad fueron de inmediato a la casa de Ren, al llegar Levy se sorprendió por quien le abrió la puerta

Sherry: hola, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo sonriendo-

Levy: ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo viéndola de arriba a abajo-

Sherry: soy Sherry Blendy, la novia de Ren –dijo como si fuera obvio-

Levy: ¡¿LA NOVIA DE REN?! –dijo gritando y sorprendida-

Sherry: si, y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Gajeel: yo soy Gajeel Redfox, el hermanastro de Ren

Sherry: un gusto –dijo extendiéndole la mano y estrechándola con la mano de Gajeel en forma de saludo- ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres? –Dijo mirando a Levy-

Levy: yo soy –no pude terminar porque alguien me interrumpió-

Ren: ¿Quién es? –dijo acercándose a la puerta- Levy- dijo sorprendido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma-

Levy: hola Ren –dijo seria- tenemos que hablar-

 _ **Continuara**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Normal pov**

Levy y Ren fueron al despacho de Ren, mientras que Gajeel y Sherry se quedaron en el living hablando

Ren: ¿se puede saber que fue de ti? ¿Me dejaste plantado en el altar? -dijo muy tranquilo, lo cual para Levy era raro, pensó que estaría enojado-

Levy: yo no quise dejarte plantado

Ren: ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Levy: bueno, la verdad es una larga historia

Ren: tenemos tiempo -dijo sentándose en un sillón-

Levy: bueno veras...

Levy le contó toda la historia a Ren e incluso le contó sobre el embarazo, Ren se sorprendo por eso

Ren: ¿estas embarazada? -dijo sorprendido- tú realmente quieres a Gajeel

Levy: no, yo lo amo -dijo muy segura-

Ren: sabes algo -dijo feliz- de cierto modo estoy feliz de no habernos casados

Levy: ¿eh? -dijo confundida-

Ren: veras Levy, te contare la verdadera razón por la cual me quería casar contigo y de cómo conociste en verdad a Gajeel

Levy: ¿la verdadera razón por la cual te querías casar con migo?

Ren: veras, yo me quería quedar con la empresa de tu familia, por esa razón me quería casar contigo

Levy: ¿tú querías la empresa de mis padres? ¿Me estabas utilizando? -dijo muy sorprendida-

Ren: si, la verdad es que nunca te amé, no puedo negar que te quise mucho, pero solo como amiga, nada más, pero luego conocí a Sherry y me empecé a enamorar de ella, incluso el día de la boda no sabía si podría casarme contigo

Levy: quiero saber algo, Gajeel me dijo una vez, bueno en verdad más de una vez que me engañaste ¿es verdad?

Ren: si y fue con Sherry -dijo un poco apenado-

Levy no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida por todo lo que escucho

Ren: de verdad perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar

Levy: gracias -dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo-

Ren: ¿eh? -dijo sorprendido por su reacción- creo que no oíste bien, te lo explicare de nuevo para que entiendas

Levy: si entendí, todo y por eso te doy las gracias

Ren: yo no entiendo ¿por qué me das las gracias?

Levy: gracias a que me engañaste pude conocer a Gajeel

Ren: no lo digas así -dijo muy avergonzado-

Levy: bueno, entonces, gracias a ti conocí a Gajeel, ¿mejor?

Ren: si -dijo sonriendo- ¿sin rencor?

Levy: sin rencor -dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo-

Luego salieron del despacho y fueron con Sherry y Gajeel

Sherry: tardaron mucho, ¿todo está bien?

Levy: si

Gajeel: ¿segura? -dijo algo preocupado-

Levy: si todo en orden -dijo abrazando a Gajeel-

Gajeel: bien entonces nos vamos ¿verdad? -dijo viendo a Levy a los ojos-

Levy: si -dijo feliz-

Ren: adiós Levy -dijo abrazándola-

Levy: adiós -dijo mientras se separaban-

Ren: cuídala -dijo viendo a Gajeel- no encontraras a nadie igual a ella

Gajeel: no tienes por qué decírmelo -dijo feliz-

Sherry: adiós, vuelvan pronto

Levy: claro

Levy y Gajeel se fueron y durante el viaje Gajeel empezó a interrogar a Levy, quería saber de qué diablos hablo con Ren

Gajeel: ya dime ¿de qué diablos hablaron tú y Ren? -dijo con una vena saliendo del cuello-

Levy: solo le dije que te amo -dijo sonriendo-

Gajeel: yo también te amo, pero hablando en serio ¿de que hablaron?

Levy: le conté sobre el embarazo y que te amo, luego me contó que él estaba locamente enamorado de Sherry

Gajeel: entonces ¿ya nadie nos va a molestar?

Levy: nadie -dijo sonriendo-

Gajeel: te amo

Levy: yo también te amo

Gajeel: oye, ¿te parece ir donde juvia y darles las buenas noticias?

Levy: claro, vamos -dijo feliz-

Gajeel y Levy se fueron a la empresa donde trabaja Gajeel para poder ver a Juvia y contarle todo, al llegar Juvia no podía ocultar su felicidad al verlos tomados de las mano

Juvia: por fin están juntos de nuevo -dijo casi saltando de felicidad-

Gajeel: si, por fin juntos de nuevo -dijo mientras abrazaba a Levy por la cintura-

Juvia: ¡qué alegría! -dijo sonriendo- ¿ y se van a casar? -dijo saltando de alegría-

Gajeel: pues.. -no pudo terminar por que Levy lo interrumpió-

Levy: la verdad es que si nos casamos o no, ya empezamos a formar una familia -dijo con calma y sonriendo-

Juvia: no querrás decir VAN a formar una familia -dijo corrigiendo-

Levy: no, lo dije bien -dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría-

Juvia: ¿eh? -dijo más confundida de lo que ya estaba-

Gajeel se pone a reír y eso pone más confusa a Juvia, Gajeel empezó a acariciar el vientre de Levy y luego Juvia entendió todo, apenas entendió grito de la emoción

Juvia: ¡estas embarazada! -dijo gritando de felicidad- ¿desde cuándo?

Levy: tengo un mes de embarazo -dijo sin poder esconder su sonrisa-

Juvia: debes estar feliz ¿verdad Gajeel? -dijo mirando a Gajeel-

Gajeel: por supuesto que si -dijo sonriendo-

Juvia: bueno ¿cuándo se van a casar?

Levy: bueno Gajeel no me a pedido nada -dijo mirando a Gajeel-

Gajeel: bueno, eso me recuerda algo -dijo sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón-

Luego se puso de rodillas y abrió la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo y le dijo a Levy

Gajeel: Levy Mcgarden ¿quieres concederme el honor de ser mi esposa? -dijo nervioso-

Levy: ...-Levy se quedó en silencio unos segundo lo cual para Gajeel fueron una eternidad, luego Levy se tiro encima de Gajeel abrazándolo- sí, claro que si -dijo muy feliz, luego agarro la cara de Gajeel y lo beso-

Juvia: cof cof -Juvia tocio falsamente- odio interrumpir tan lindo momento pero ¿cuándo se casaran?

Gajeel: lo más pronto posible ¿verdad Levy?

Levy: por supuesto que sí, amor -dijo para después besarlo-

Juvia: ahora mismo voy a ser hora en el registro civil -dicho esto fue corriendo a llamar -

Levy: está feliz -dijo mirando la emoción de Juvia-

Gajeel: ¿y tú? ¿Eres feliz?

Levy: soy feliz si estoy a tu lado, te amo -dicho esto lo beso-

Gajeel: yo también te amo

 _ **Continuara**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Normal pov**

2 meses después

Levy estaba frente al espejo mirando su vestido, ella todavía no puede creer que en media hora se vaya a casar con Gajeel Redfox, el hermano de su ex-prometido, ella aun no puede creer todo lo que le paso

Juvia: ¿estas lista para irnos? –Dijo entrando a la habitación de Levy-

Levy: si –dijo mientras sonreía y se veía en el espejo-

Juvia: ¿estas nerviosa?

Levy: si, muy nerviosa –dijo mientras caminaba por toda su habitación-

Juvia: todo estará bien, tranquilízate –dijo intentando calmar a Levy-

Levy: no puedo –dijo un poco preocupada- ¿y si algo sale mal?

Juvia: enserio crees que al lado de Gajeel ¿algo va a salir mal? –dijo intentando calmar a Levy-

Levy: no –dijo calmándose-

Juvia: incluso si algo sale mal estoy segura de que Gajeel lo resolverá

Levy: tienes razón –dijo feliz y sonriendo-

Juvia: bueno –dijo dando un aplauso- vamos, no hagamos esperar a Gajeel

Levy: si

Dicho eso ambas salieron de la casa, se subieron al auto y se fueron a la iglesia, a mitad del camino Levy empezó a reírse

Juvia: ¿de qué te ríes? –pregunto curiosa-

Levy: recordé cuando Gajeel me secuestro –dijo riéndose-

Juvia y Levy empezaron a reí juntas, luego apenas unas pocas cuadras de la iglesia Levy empezó a ponerse nerviosa

Juvia: todo estará bien –dijo para tranquilizarla-

Levy: ya lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar estar nerviosa

Juvia: pues tendrás que calmarte por que ya llegamos –dijo mirando la ventana-

Levy: ¡hay Dios! –dijo nerviosa-

Juvia: tranquila, todo irá bien –dijo sonriendo- bueno vamos a bajar del auto que Gajeel te está esperando a la entrada de la iglesia –dijo apuntando a Gajeel quien estaba en la entrada de la iglesia

Levy por la ventana veía a Gajeel, al verlo se tranquilizo

Levy: ya estoy bien –dijo ya calmada- anda y dile a Gajeel que estoy lista, por favor

Juvia asintió y salió del auto, se acercó a Gajeel y le dijo que entrara a la iglesia, Gajeel entro y Levy al ver a Gajeel entrar salió del auto, su padre Len Mcgarden que había viajado desde Estados Unidos para asistir a la boda de su hija, la ayudo a salir del auto

Len: esta preciosa hija –dijo sonriendo-

Levy: gracias –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- y gracias por venir desde Estados Unidos

Len: soy tu padre ¿Cómo no voy a venir a la boda de mi única hija?

Levy: igual gracias

Len: ¿bueno que estamos esperando? Vamos –dijo dándole es brazo-

Levy: si

Levy y si padre entraron a la iglesia y Gajeel al ver a Levy no pudo evitar sonreír, Levy se veía preciosa con su vestido, Levy al ver a Gajeel puso contenta, contenta al pensar que tal persona va a estar a su lado, Len al llegar al altar dejo a su hija con Gajeel, pero antes de sentarse le susurro unas palabras a Gajeel

Len: me la cuidad o te mato –dicho eso sentó-

Sacerdote: buenos estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigo de la unión de Levy Mcgarden con Gajeel Redfox –dijo a los invitados- si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre –todos guardaron silencio- bien entonces continuemos, Gajeel, ¿aceptas a Levy Mcgarden para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobre, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Gajeel: acepto –dijo sosteniendo las manos de Levy-

Sacerdote: Levy, ¿aceptas a Gajeel Redfox para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobre, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Levy: acepto –dijo viendo a Gajeel a los ojos-

Sacerdote: por favor intercambien anillos y digan sus votos

Gajeel: yo con este anillo te prometo amarte y cuidarte el resto de mi vida –dijo poniéndole el anillo a Levy-

Levy: yo con este anillo prometo amarte, cuidarte y siempre estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida –dijo poniéndole el anillo a Gajeel-

Sacerdote: bueno, yo los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia

Dicho eso Gajeel beso a Levy y todos los invitados aplaudieron, Gajeel cargo a Levy al estilo princesa y salió de la iglesia, al salir los invitados tiraron pétalos de flor, cuando Levy estaba a punto de entrar al auto se detuvo

Levy: voy a tirar el ramo –dijo para que todas las solteras se juntaran para poder atrapar el ramo- ¿listas? –Todas asintieron y Levy tiro el ramo el cual fue atrapado por Juvia- serás una excelente novia –le dijo a juvia mientras la abrazaba-

Juvia: Gracias –dijo feliz-

Gajeel: odio interrumpir pero Levy tenemos que irnos

Levy: claro, adiós Juvia –dijo despidiéndose de su amiga- nos vemos en la fiesta

Juvia: claro

Gajeel y Levy se fueron a la su fiesta de bodas que la organizaron nada más ni nada menos que en el lugar donde se conocieron, en el bar Fairy Tail, todo el mundo estuvo celebrando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero cuando por fin termino a la gran fiesta, Gajeel le dijo a Levy que le tenía una sorpresa

Levy: Gajeel, ¿adónde vamos? –dijo feliz y sin poder de dejar de sonreirá-

Gajeel: ya lo veras

Dicho eso siguió conduciendo un rato hasta que se detuvo en una hermosa casa

Levy: ¿y esta casa? –pregunto curiosa-

Gajeel: es nuestra casa –dijo abrazando a Levy por detrás- ¿te gusta?

Levy: me encanta –dijo muy feliz- pero te dijo que me gusta más?

Gajeel: ¿Qué? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos-

Levy: Tú –dijo para ponerse en puntillas y besarlo –te amo

Gajeel: yo también te amo Levy

 _ **Fin**_

 **Una pregunta ¿quieren epilogo?**


	23. epilogo

**Normal pov**

18 años después

Lucy estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, ya que estaba organizando una fiesta a Levy y a Gajeel, pues hoy se cumplían 18 años de casado y Lucy quiere que todo sea perfecto

Lucy: ¡NATSU! –Dijo gritando-

Natsu: ¿ahora que pasa amor? –dijo muy tranquilo-

Natsu y Lucy llevan 17 años casados, la verdad es que Lucy se siente muy mal de no poder haber ido a la boda de su mejor amiga, se sintió peor cuando Levy sí asistió a su boda, por eso está planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Levy

Lucy: ¿compraste las flores? –Dijo mientras se subía a una silla para poner un adorno-

Natsu: si, llegaran en media hora –dijo mientras la ayuda a bajarse de la silla-

Lucy: genial –dijo un poco más tranquila- ¿Dónde está Nashi y Gale?-

Natsu: los mande a comprar champaña

Lucy: ah, bueno, ven ayúdame que aún nos falta mucho por hacer –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor

Natsu: ya voy –dijo ya un poco cansado-

Mientras tanto con Nashi y Gale

Gale: ¿Cuántas champañas compramos? –dijo pensando mientras ponía tomaba una champaña-

Gale Redfox Mcgarden, tiene 17 años, es hijo de Gajeel y de Levy

Nashi: no lo sé, ¿unas 7? –Dijo tomando también una champaña-

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, tiene 16 años, es hija de Natsu y Lucy

Gale: ¿7? –Dijo mirando a Nashi- ¿no será mucho?

Nashi: piensa que estamos hablando de tu papá, mi papá y del tío Gray, además están nuestras mamás y la tía Juvia

Gale: tienes razón –dijo mientras ponía las campañas en un carro- bueno vamos a la caja a pagar y volvamos rápido, antes de que tu mamá se vuelva loca –dijo riéndose-

Nashi: si, volvamos rápido, si no mamá se volverá una loca gritona –dijo riéndose con Gale

Nashi y Gale fueron a la caja a pagar y luego fueron a la casa de Nashi, al llegar vieron a Lucy correr por todas partes con cajas en las manos

Gale: eh, tía Lucy ¿la ayudo con eso? –dijo mientras veía que Lucy casi se caía con las cajas-

Lucy: por fin llegaron –dijo viendo a Nashi y a Gale- yo estoy bien, pero Natsu necesita ayuda

Gale: bien, entonces ire ayudar al tío, con permiso –dicho esto fue a buscar a Natsu-

Lucy: se tardaron mucho, Levy y Gajeel ya van a llegar, anda a la cocina y ayuda

Nashi: ¡¿Por qué yo?! –dijo reclamando-

Lucy: ¡SOLO VE! –dijo gritando- ¡AHORA¡

Nashi: ¡NO ME GRITES! –respondió gritándole-

Lucy: ¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ! –Dijo dejando las cajas en el suelo- ¡VE A LA COCINA!

Nashi: ¡YA VOY! –dicho eso se fue enojada a la cocina-

Lucy: por Dios, un día de estos me va a ser enojar en serio

Luego Lucy cogió las cosas y empezó a terminar de decorar

Mientras tanto Levy y Gajeel

Levy: ¿Con cuál me veo mejor? ¿Él azul o el rosado? –Dijo mostrándole los vestidos a Gajeel-

Gajeel: te ves espectacular con los dos amor –dijo Gajeel sentado en la cama esperando a que su esposa terminara de vestirse-

Levy: eso no me ayuda –Dijo haciendo un puchero- elige uno

Gajeel: el rosado –dijo apuntando el rosado-

Levy: bien, me voy a cambiar –dijo dirigiéndose al baño-

Gajeel: apúrate que vamos tarde a la casa de Natsu –dijo mientras veía la hora en el reloj de la pared

Levy: no me tardo –entro y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo-

Luego de treinta minutos Levy ya estaba vestida, maquillada y lista para irse

Levy: perdón por la demora –dijo saliendo del baño-

Gajeel: no importa, valió la pena –dijo tomando su mano- ¿lista para irnos?

Levy: si

Gajeel y Levy salieron de su casa y se fueron a la casa de Lucy y Natsu, al llegar había algo raro para Gajeel y Levy, la casa estaba muy callada, algo muy inusual en esa casa, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al entrar a la casa

Todos: ¡SOPRESA! ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! –Gritaron todos los presentes-

Levy: chicos –dijo secándose las lágrimas de emoción- gracias

Gajeel: realmente se pasaron –dijo feliz- gracias –

Gale: felicidades papás –dijo acercándose para abrazarlos-

Gajeel: ahora entiendo por qué madrugaste –dijo con un tono burlón-

Nashi: felicidades tíos –dijo acercándose-

Levy: gracias Nashi

Gray: felicidades Gajeel –dijo dándole la mano-

Gajeel: gracias, ¿dónde estás tus hijo y Juvia? –dijo viendo alrededor-

Gray: Juvia fue a buscar la champaña para poder hacer un brindis y por allá están mis hijos –dijo señalando la otra esquina de la habitación-

Gajeel: oh, no los vi –dijo mirando a los hijos de Gray-

Juvia: bueno hagamos un brindis –dijo saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con copas llenas de champaña-

Gajeel: yo quiero hacer un brindis –dijo tomando dos copas, una para él y otra para Levy- quiero brindar por que hace 18 años me case con la única mujer que me llevo a hacer muchas locuras, por la que tuve que pelear, por la que ahora está siempre a mi lado, porque es siempre la primera en apoyarme y por la que ahora es la madre de mi hijo, por todo eso y más ¡SALUD! –Dijo alzando la copa-

Todos: ¡SALUD! –Digiero todos alzando sus copas y tomando un trago de champaña-

Gajeel: te amo Levy

Levy: yo también te amo Gajeel –dijo mientras se ponía de puntas y besaba a Gajeel-

Nashi: tía Levy, cuando pienso en su historia, pienso que fue el destino los que los junto –dijo sonriendo-

Gale: ¿destino? ¿No fue casualidad? –Dijo mirando a Nashi-

Levy: la verdad –dijo acercándose a los dos y llamando su atención- fue un destino casual

 _ **Fin**_

 **Por fin el epilogo, pido mil disculpa por la demora, empecé las clases en un nuevo colegio y ser la nueva nunca es fácil, también me demore porque empecé a leer un libro y me quede metida en él, por eso mil disculpas y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por todo el apoyo, quiero añadir que voy a hacer otra historia, el primer capítulo lo subiere el jueves, se llamara "Nuestra historia de amor"**


End file.
